The Way of a Big Brother
by DrazTiik X
Summary: Its hard to be a big brother when The Cobras around. Especially when one has a thing for your younger sister.
1. Testing A Brother

"Big brother!" Daren, Chris' seven year old sister, calls out to him while making her way down the stairs. "I'm going out!" She skipped over to the door but Chris was in the way with his arms crossed.

He stared down at her with a firm look. "Where?" He asked.

"Out." Daren simply asked trying to move past Chris.

Chris bends down to pick her up and she immediately started kicking and wailing. "Chris! Put me down! I just wanna go to the playground!"

Chris sat down on the couch ignoring her. He had placed her in his lap. She was so small for a seven year old.

Chris held Daren by her slim waist looking at her. She had on a white tank top that was tucked in her blue jean short shorts that matched her brown sandals.

"You need to let me go with you Daren." Chris admits pushing her off his lap and next to him. "You know that."

"Well cant I meant you there?" She pleaded. "The Cobras wont mess with me."

"And how do you know?" Chris coed.

Daren pouted and slouched in her seat. "I don't." Her lip slightly pocked out.

"Tell you what..." Chris began as he stood up off the couch. "I'll make you us some lunch and after we can go to the park. What about that?"

"I guess." Daren's bad attitude let up a little.

"Alright." Chris bent down to pick her up. He walked over into the kitchen. He sat Daren down in a chair. "Whaddya want for lunch?"

"Soup." Daren answered rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"Are you tired?" Chris reached high up into the cabniet to grab some chicken soup along with a pot. He cracked it open above the pot letting the now thick soup fall into the pot. He turned on the iye really low and let it cook. He walked over to the kitchen table and sat in front of Daren.

"That's why I wanted to go to the park." Daren yawned very loudly. "I could go to sleep when I got back."

Chris only sighed before standing up and making his way over to the stove. He turned it off and walked back over to Daren. "Fine. Let's go to the park. But as soon as we get back you have to eat your soup. Promise?"

Daren suddenly beamed with happiness as she leaped up and out of her chair. "Really big brother?"

Chris simply smiled. "Yeah. But you have to eat as soon as you get back."

"Yeah, yeah!" Daren waved it away. "I will!"

"Okay then let's go." Chris grabbed Daren's hand and they made their way toward the door.

As soon as they were out of the door, Daren took of running. "Daren!" Chris yelled. He realized who he was yelling to so he made an effort to go catch her.

"Hey watch where you going." Ace hissed as he had stuck his leg out at a springing Daren. She tripped over his leg falling flat on her stomach. She began to wail and cry.

Ace, Eyeball, Billy, and Charlie only laughed at her. Billy gave her a quick kick in the ribs. She rolled over on her back in pain holder her rib area.

Chris heard her wailing from feet away. He took off running toward his little sister.

He saw the main members of The Cobras die hard laughing. He gritted his teeth together before cursing. "Son of a bitch! Leave my little sister alone!" Chris had lunged at Ace who stepped out the way letting Chris stumble.

While Chris was regaining his balance, Ace had enough time to withdraw his pocket knife. "Or what? What if I dont leave your little sister alone. I could do anything to her. I mean anything. If ya know what I mean." Ace snickered.

Chris knew he couldn't touch Ace right now. He had a friggin' pocket knife. But he knows who he can touch.

Chris turned around and swung his arm at Billy hitting him in the face.

Ace had lunged down toward Daren holding his pocket knife close to her tan skin. "Chris!" She yelled in pain.

Chris whipped around and saw that Ace's pocket knife had now had a streak of blood on it. Daren's tears were faster than the last couple of tears from before. She was crying way harder than last few minutes.

"You..." Chris began. Fury was building up rather fast in the pit of his stomach. "You bitch! You cut my little sister!"

"Oh did I?" Ace laughed before standing up to tower Chris. He pushed him up against the wall. "Well you punched Billy."

"So?! Who gives a fuck about him? He's a nobody! A fucker!" Chris spat. Ooh he was walking on thin ice. The more he talked, the thinner the ice was getting.

"You hear that, Billy?" Eyeball asked. "You're a nobody. Maybe you should teach him you're somebody alright."

"Yeah. Beat the shit out of him." Charlie coed.

"Oh trust me I will." Billy rolled up his sleeves ready to throwdown with Chris.

Chris wasnt about to get beat up. He had to make a run for it.

Billy walked up to Chris. He pulled his fist back before smashing his fist unexpectedly into the brick wall. Billy turned toward Chris who was running with Daren in his arms.

"Son of a whore!" Billy yelled getting ready to sprint after Chris but Ace stopped him. "What the hell Ace?" Billy hissed.

"Don't worry. We'll get Daren soon enough."

"Dont you mean, Chris?" Charlie asked a little confused.

Ace snickerd and shook his head. "No. I mean Daren. She's Chris' weak point." Ace threw out the cigarette that was in his mouth and stomped on it.

Chris ran all the way to the clubhouse. He didn't stop for nothing nor did he look back. Luckily, Gordie or the others weren't there.

Chris lied Daren down on the chest that was over the trap door. She was still crying and Chris wanted to cry because she was. But he knew he couldn't. He had to stay strong... well at least in front of his baby sister.

"Chris..." Daren said softly. "R-Richy doesn't care about me does he?" She had managed to ask.

Chris didn't answer but reached for a fresh band aid that was luckily on the floor. He slowly and carefully placed the band aid on Daren's small wound. He sat her up letting her face him. "Everything is okay, Daren."  



	2. Big Brothers

"You're lying Chris..." Daren's tears had began to fall even more. "Rich... Richy doesn't care for me... he wants me dead doesn't he..." Daren wrapped her arms around Chris' neck as she hugged her big brother. "He doesn't..."

"Hey! Don't talk crap like that!" Chris yelled at her. "Of course he cares!"

"Then... then why didn't he stop Ace from cutting me?"

"I dunno, Daren. Let me just take you home."

"No! The Cobras are probably going to our house!" I snapped. "I know they are!"

"That's true..." Chris thought for a second. "You hungry?" He asked sort of smiling.

Daren shook her head vigorously. "No!"

"Daren, you have to eat. You never wanna eat. That's why you wont grow a chest." Chris teased with her by poking her in the middle of the chest.

"I will one day!"

"Then you gotta eat."

"Fine! I'll eat!"

Chris laughed before standing. "I'm going to go buy something then. Don't move, Daren! You aren't to go anywhere! Don't leave this treehouse!"

"But—!"

"No, Daren! Don't move your ass!" Chris didn't want to yell at her. Her skull was just incredibly thick.

Chris gave Daren a firm look before climbing down the ladder that was stappled into the tree.

Daren sat their pouting for a minute. She wanted to leave this four by four box. It was hot out too. She just to go home and chill. It was too hot to be outside.

"What ya going to do to her?" Eyeball asked lighting yet another cigarette.

"Why the fuck does it matter?" Ace asked somewhat snapping.

"Cause she is my little sister." Eyeball protested. "I care for her."

"Oh? Well you sure don't act like it."

Silence wasn't hesitant to fall onto the boys.

"Tch. Whatever." Eyeball said before walking away a little peaved.

Gordie opened the hatched to the tree house and saw Daren sitting there. "What are you doing here, Dai?"

"You still call me by my nickname Gordie. I'm seven not four anymore!" Daren held her chin up to the sky all high and mighty straightening her back. She sighed and hunched over as usual. She smiled at Gordie.

"Hey, LaChance who you talking to?" Teddy asked impatiently.

"To Chris' kid sister." Gordie admits as he pulled himself up and sat next to Daren. She wrapped her thin arms around Gordie's waist.

"Whoa what?" Teddy quickly lifted himself up into treehouse which Vern quickly did the same.

"Oh shit man, Chris has a little sister?" Vern asked a little top excited.

"Yeah... you guys didn't know?" Gordie asked somewhat hugging Daren both shook their heads no. "Well you guys don't know Chris like I do." Silence waved over them until Daren's innocent voice cut in. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"No the question is: Why are you here you twerp?" Teddy harshly asked.

Daren looked up at Gordie with her hazel eyes. Gordie looked down at her before saying, "Don't talk to Daren like that! If Chris found out he will kick your ass!" Gordie warned Teddy.

"Chambers wont do shit!" Teddy hissed.

"I wont do what?" Chris sprang into the treehouse through the latch that Vern had left open. Chris saw his younger sister holding onto his best friend. "Hey, man!" He screamed while punching Gordie in the chest.

Gordie heaved before looking up at Chris as if he was insane. "What the hell?!" He hissed.

"Why the hell is Daren holding all on you?!" Chris screamed his lungs off.

"She started holding me because Teddy and Vern scared the hell out of her!" Gordie screamed back at Chris who had whipped around to see Teddy and Vern. "Did you guys mess with my little sister?" Chris asked through gritted teeth that couldn't help but grind.

"N-No!" Vern admitted a little too quickly. Chris could tell hhe was scared out of his mind so he left Vern alone. But Teddy... he wasn't gonna leave him alone.

"Yeah, we did. These pussies trying lie and hide from you 'cause they are scared!" Teddy lied trying to start drama.

Chris snickered before punching Teddy in the face. Teddy of course fought back. He sprung up and pushed Chris onto Gordie's lap crushing Daren's little hands.

"Ow!" Daren screamed in pain and Chris heard. He quickly turned around and ripped her and held her in his arms. "I'm not gonna fight you in front of Daren. We'll settle this another time." Chris jumped out of the tree house with Daren in his arms.

"Pussy!" Teddy yelled from the treehouse still in rage.

"Fuck you!" Chris yelled back.

"Hey big bro?" Daren called to Chris in her innocent voice. "Where's the food. I'm kind of hungry." She admitted sheepishly.

"I took it back to the house." Chris admitted laughing a little at his little sister.

Chris and Daren walked home in silence. Daren was on the verge of falling asleep.

Chris opened the door to their home and saw beer cans after beer cans all over the floor. Chris knew what that meant though he never told Daren. She was too young. "Daren..." Chris whispered in her ear softly. "Go upstairs right now to your room." He gave her slight push before she started up the stairs.

Chris walked into the kitchen where he saw his dad holding a beer and a pot that Chris had planned to cook the soup in.

"You wasting my money you jackass!" Their dad screamed. He took the uncooked soup and poured it all over Chris' head. Chris cringed a little. He took the pot and smashed it against Chris' head.

Daren heard loud and clear. She opened the door of her room and sprinted down the stairs. She saw what her dad had did to the only person who loved her in this hell whole. "Chris!" She screamed as loud as she could before rushing over to him. She began crying so hard. "Chris!" She called out his name again. "Are you crying you little shit?" Their dad asked harshly. "Huh?!"

Daren cried even harder.

"Daren, leave. Now!" Chris commanded to her. "No! Then he'll hit you!" Daren whispered. "Now is not the time to be defiant. Go now Daren!"

"Oh no. Don't run Daren. I'm going to get you."

Eyeball and Ace stepped into the house and saw all of the comption.

"Eyeball! Take Daren and run!" Chris demanded still yelling. "If you love Daren then just do this for me! I'll do whatever you want if you save her!"

"Wow. Go that far to save her?!" Their dad laughed while pointing at her.

Eyeball quickly ran over to her and snatched Daren away from Chris. She started wailing and screaming. "Damn it Daren! Shut up!" Eyeball yelled as he took off running and Ace did the same.

Their dad grabbed his gun that he left on the table and ran too. He stopped once he got outside and began shooting. But when he did, they were already up the street.

Daren curled up in Eyeball's arms crying and mumbling, "We gotta go back for Chris!"

"Shhh..." Eyeball try to make her quite. "Chris is strong. He's okay I promise, Daren."

Daren looked up at Eyeball with her hazel eyes. "Promise?"

"Yeah..." Eyeball said trying to sound easy. But in reality he was worried about his little brother. 


	3. The Love For Her Big Brothers

Eyeball stopped and bent over heaving. He fell over to the ground with Daren still in his arms. She squirmed out from under him and stood up. She looked down at him and saw that his back was terribly bleeding. "Richy...?" Daren called out in a small gentle voice.

"Oh shit... it looks like he was shot..." Ace points out the obvious.

"What?! How?! He didn't scream or show any sign of it when we were running!" Daren screamed.

"That doesn't matter kid. We need to call the ambulance or at least get him to the hospital..." Ace calmly said.

"Then let's do that! We gotta save my brother!" Daren whined while tugging at Ace's shirt hem. He looked down into her beautiful hazel eyes. "Pwease!" She begged giving the shirt hem another tug. "I love my brother!"

"Fine!" Ace gave in. He searched the street of any nearby cars considering Ace and Eyeball ditched the car they came in.

He saw three cars lined up next to each other. He picked Eyeball up and threw him over his shoulder. He trotted over to one of the cars which was a white pick up truck. He punched the window breaking it. He unlocked the door and got in. He put Eyeball in the middle who sat up holding his wound. Daren quickly climbed in as well.

Ace ripped out the cords at the bottom and began to hotwire the car. It roared and he smirked. He drove off as fast as his foot would let him and drove to the hospital.

TWO HOURS LATER

Daren sat in the hospital alone. She was in Eyeball's room by herself. Ace had went home not too long ago.

She began to wonder about her other big brother Chris. She missed him like crazy. If he was here he would make sure she was okay and cheered her up. But nothing.

And just as she was thinking of him... here comes her knight.

There was a slight knock on the door that made Daren lightly jump.

"Daren, its me Chris." He said gently.

Daren sprang up out of her chair and quickly opened the door. She hugged him so tight. "Chris..." Daren whimpered.

"Shhh..." Chris calmed her. "Don't cry. I'm here now... shhh..." Chris picked her up and leaned against the wall. "Its alright. I'm here now..."

"I thought you were hurt... Are you okay?!" Daren jumped out of Chris' arms to get a good look at him. She saw how his black eye and his busted mouth. She gasps loudly before almost falling.

"Shhh... Don't worry about that..." Chris once again said gently as he again picked up Daren again.

"You can never leave my side! Never ever! You have to protect me, please Chris! If you're around I wont have to cry again and I'm tired of crying!"

Chris hugged Daren back. He slowly rubbed her back. "I will only do it if you stop crying right now. Only this time. So stop crying Daren. " Chris spoke gently to her.

"Really?" Daren looked up at Chris into his eyes. She had snot trailing out of her nose just as her tears poured out of her eyes.

"Yeah..."Chris smiled as he wiped all of the snot and tears off of Daren's face. "Only if you stop crying, though. You have to promise me you will never cry again..." Chris smiled down at his little sister.

"I promise." She buried her head in Chris' chest. "I love you big brother. I never want you to leave this world." She buried her head deeper.

"I am one day. You know that..." Chris spoke gently to Daren.

"Yeah, I know. But I don't want it to be." Daren sniffled a little.

"Come on. Let's go home. We will come back in the morning to see Eyeball..." Chris admits.

"I hope Richard is okay. He didn't show any signs of him getting shot until were almost three blocks away from the house. He just kept running... and with me in his arms. Richy is strong. I hope I'm like that when I'm your age." Daren whispered still clinging to Chris' neck.

"You will." Chris pecked his little sister on the cheek. Daren smiled before doing the same.

Chris walked out of the room with Daren still in his arms. "Chris..." Daren called out gently. "Can I please sleep with you tonight?"

"Yeah... Anything you want, Daren." Chris smiled and kissed her again as he walked out of the hospital. It was dark out. 'Daren must have been here for too long. I hope she ate.' Chris thought quietly to himself. He rubbed her back to comfort her.

Daren yawned loudly resting her head on Chris' neck.  
"Sleepy?" Chris asked laughing a little.

Daren nodded. "Yeah..."

"Then go to sleep. It's okay. Go ahead..."

"I was waiting for your permission."

"Well now you have it..." Chris smiled.

Daren burried her head in Chris' neck and fell inZto a deep asleep in her big brother's arms.

Chris suddenly felt alone. He didn't wanna wake up Daren just because he was lonely all of a sudden. Even is she was just awake he wouldn't have felt alone. He loves Daren to death. He'll take a bullet for her. Anytime anyday.

"Daren..." Chris whispered slightly as he lied her down in his bed. He had just made it back just a few minutes ago. "Go change your clothes... You can't sleep in your day clothes.

"No..." She whined rolling onto her stomach. She tucked her arms under her body much like she always did.

Chris sighed. "I guess imma have to change you." He stepped out of his room and slipped into Daren's room. He walked over to her drawer and pulled out some play shorts and a blue shirt. He went back to into his room where he still saw Daren sleeping. He walked over to her and shook her. "Come on Daren. Just get dressed."

Daren groaned ignoring her.

"Fine. Okay I guess I'll have to do it." Chris sighed. He was sure that would have worked. It happened all of the time with Daren. Often when Chris had to change her clothes for her she refused to let him especially when Chris had to give her baths. Of course this only started when she was able to feel embarassed. She must have been pretty tired to deny him.

Chris gulped as he started at the hem of Daren's tank top. He slowly pulled it up but stopped once he saw her bare skin. He quickly pulled it down feeling so embarased. This was embarasing.

He shook it off and instead started at her jean high waisted shorts she had on. He unbuckled them and pulled them all the way down. He pulled on the play shorts he had got from her drawer.

Now back to her shirt. He quickly pulled it off and recovered her. Chris sighed once he finished. Now he understood why Daren never wanted him to do so.

Chris soon changed as well. He put on some boxers and kept his shirt off. He climbed in the bed next to a sleeping Daren. "Night, Daren." He said sweetly kissing her forehead.  



	4. Bad Big Brother

Daren shifted in the bed groaning. Her stomach suddenly hurted like hell. She moved over again feeling nothing. She assumed her big brother was going to be there. But good thing he wasn't. She would've probably rolled over him and not made it to the bathroom to throw up.

She spilled her guts out all over in the sink. It burned her throat like hell. Chris heard her and came running into the bathroom.

"Daren?" Chris saw his little sister standing on a stool to reach the sink. She was hurling over. Chris slightly patted his baby sister's back.

Daren ran some water once she finished and rinsed her mouth out. She looked up saw Chris in the mirror. "Chr—..." she couldn't say much. Her voice just suddenly went... gone. More like disappeared.

Chris gave her a questioning look. "What?" He shook her head vigorously as she tried to speak again. Nothing. She whimpered as she wailed her arms was frustrating her to the bone.

Chris laughed as she helplessly tried to speak. Maybe he could have fun with this. Tease her maybe.

"What? What's wrong, Dai?" Chris knew she HATED being called that. She hated it more than 's eyes grew as she heard Chris call her that. She scruntched up her face."Why did you make that face like that Dai?" He teased some more.

He smiled down at her. Chris bent down to pick her up bridal style. "Should we go to the hospital Dai?" He laughed some more as he teased his baby sister.

Chris put Daren down as soon as they got to the hospital. But she clung to his leg when she saw the Cobras roll up.

She tugged on Chris' pants for the longest time trying to get his attention. She squeezed him to death. Chris whirled around in frustration and looked down at her. "What Daren?!"Daren winced a little as she pointed to The Cobras."Holy shit..." Chris cursed.

Chris quickly grabbed Daren only for her to ripped from his possession. Chris looked up and saw the baddest boy in Castle Rock. Ace Merill.

"Aw. You were so quick to grab little Daren." Ace coed. "Too bad it didn't work."Ace smiled down at Daren then to Chris. Ace brushed his hand across Daren's smoothe tan skin.

"Stop it!" Chris yelled so loud a normal person who wasn't use to do it would strain their voice.

"Lemme go you bastard!" Daren mouthed unable to speak. She was squirming as Ace threw her over his stared in shock that his baby sister knew such a word. But what could he say? She was around him all the time.

Charlie Hogan grabbed Daren and held her bridal style. He covered her mouth just as she squirmed. He held his hand still until she soon stopped squirming.

"Bastard!" Chris yelled as he tried to beat up Charlie. But of course Ace hold him against his will. "I'll kill you! I swear to God!"

"Do that and I'll make sure Daren can't walk for a week..." Ace snickered."If ya know what I mean." Ace smiled again.

"And I'll cut your dick off." Chris looked dead into Ace's eyes. His eyes no longer quivering with fear. He meant what he said. He didn't care for the consequnses.

"Yeah whatever..." Ace turned and walked away with Daren The Cobras. Chris tried to move but he couldn't. Someone secretly glued his feet to the floor. Whoever they were...they had stron glue.

Chris just watched those bastards walk away with his little sister. That was it. He couldn't do much.

Chris turned to look around the hospital. Everyone was watching him. Now he felt even madder."What the hell are you staring at?! You bastards just watched them take away my pride and joy! You guys just stared! Didn't even bother to say anything!" Chris screamed. "Fuck you!"

Chris stormed up the counter. The nurse behind the counter winced but gave him Eyeball's room number already knowing who he was. Chris snatched the slip and made his way toward Eyeball's room. He was walking the wrong way. He needed to turn and go chase off The Coras. He needed to beat the hell out of The Cobras. Well maybe he couldn't do that but could have took Daren and ran. But he didn't. He was going to see his brother that was safe behind the walls of this hospital. He was a bad big brother.


	5. The Way Of Brothers

Charlie slammed Daren down in the back seat of Ace's car.

"Easy! You don't wanna hurt her!" Ace yelled.

"Ace man. Why do you care so much about this kid? I mean how old is she? Six? Seven? Eight?" Billy stepped in. He was with Fuzzy and them talking about a girl he planned to knock up. He crossed his arms and look at Ace.

"First of all..." Ace began looking dead into Billy's eyes. "she's seven years old."

"Do you have a thing for her?" Charlie had finally asked which had been on his mind since Ace yelled at him about being easy with her.

"What?" Ace quickly said for his own good.

Billy and Charlie were suddenly scared by the sight before them. They couldn't believe it. This...this had to be a dream. No way. Nah. This could never happen. Nope not to him. He is Ace Merill. The biggest bad ass in Castle Rock. So none of this was true. No way in hell was Ace Merill blushing!

"I don't have a thing for Chanbers' little sister!" Ace shouted. "She's too fucking young for me! I could have anyone of these girls in Castle Rock! They are so much better then this lil shit!" Ace yelled punching the car next to him. "She ain't nothing to me! And she better not be nothing to y'all either!" Ace yelled at them.

Billy and Charlie looked at each other. "Look, man we won't tell no one." Charlie calmly said. "If anyone found out you were a pedophile..." Charlie continued.

"Yeah especially Chris. He'll cut your dick off." Billy said believing Chris' word about cutting Ace's dick off back in the hospital.

"I ain't worried about that lil shit head." Ace said before getting in the car. Charlie and Billy followed suit.

BACK IN THE HOSPITAL

Eyeball was now awake. He was eating some food and talking to Chris. "Where's Daren?" He had asked.

'Of course he'll ask. Daren was special to him like she was to me. But not as much' Chris thought to himself.

Chris didn't say anything. He just sat there looking at the floor unable to tell him where his little sister was. It wasn't that he couldn't tell him that he let his sister get kidnapped. But he really didn't know where she was.

"Chris..." Eyeball called out to his little brother. "Where is Daren? Did dad get to her?"

Chris yet again didn't say anything.

Eyeball growled and quickly got up out of his bed. "You let that bastard get to our baby sister?!" Eyeball yelled at Chris.

"Of course not!" Chris finally yelled back. He shot a look at Eyeball and looked him dead in his eyes. "Why don't you make a call to your so called friends and ask them where she's at?!" Chris hollered. "'Cause those bastards took Daren! I tried to get her back!"

"No ya didn't! Don't give me that bullshit! If you did she'll be here right now with us! I know you Chris! You would've gave up your life just to save her so don't give me that! You were scared weren't you?! But once she was gone you had all the will to knock out an army by yourself! Am I right?" Eyeball shouted at Chris. A nurse had passed by and asked them to quiet down and for Eyeball to get back in the bed. Eyeball reluctantly got back in the bed.

Chris sat down in the chair in defeat. "You are."

Eyeball smiled a little. "I know I am. Okay but you might not wanna hear this but you and Ace are similar."

"Don't compare me to that dick!" Chris began yelling again.

"Shut up!" Eyeball demanded. "But you both share the same weaknesses. You both would fall to your knees because of this weekness. I'm pretty sure you'll fall to your knees just hearing about it."

A beautiful nurse had walked in. She looked really young. Young enough for Eyeball to tap that. And that's what Eyeball plans to do. F telling Chris about a weakness he should already know.

Eyeball smiled at the nurse just as she smiled at him. "Chris leave." Eyeball commanded pointing toward the door.

"What?" Chris somewhat squealed. He wanted to hear about this so called weakness. "You have to tell me!"

"Chris you may be a Chambers but you should be able to figure out what I'm talking about. It's not hard. I was able to figure it out about a month ago. You're smart Chris. You should be able to get it. Well what's your weekness?"

Chris looked at him and thought long hard about it. What was his weekness? Was it a who?

Eyeball pointed to the door telling Chris to leave. "Think about while you find Daren." Eyeball laughed a little. "Go..." He said shakily because of the laughing.

Chris hesitantly left the hospital. He walked down the sidewalks thinking. Then it popped in his mind. He suddenly took off running down the sidewalk. But where? 'Where did they...' Chris thought to himself.

***MEANWILE WITHE ACE***  
"Ace! Stop it your hurting me!" Daren yelled in her usuall high pitched voice. She was happy she got her voice back. Otherwise she would've been screwed over.

"Shh..." Ace tried to calm her down. "You don't want your voice to go out again now do you?" Ace said pedophile ish which freaked Daren out.

Ace was pinning Daren down on the couch of her own house. Why he took her there? He wants Chris to show up. He knows he will if he truly cared about Daren. Common sense wasnt needed to know that Chris will definetly will come.

"Why are you doing this to me, Ace?! More like why me?!" Daren spat in his face.

Ace somewhat smiled as he traced his hand over her smoothe flat stomach. She winced against the foreign touch. "Leave me alone! Please! Chris is gonna kill you! You're a dead man! A dead man ya hear!"

"I'm not scared of that fucker." Ace coed as he twirled Daren's blond and brown hair between his fingers.

"You should... Chris will kick your ass" Daren squinched her eyes at Ace showing that he should be afraid.

Ace laughed a little.

"I thought you would be my third big brother 'cause you acted liked it when Richie was shot. But looks like can't." Daren's beautiful hazel eyes feeled with tears as her chest began to hurt. There goes never crying.

'This is so weird. So awkward. I don't like this! Chris!' Daren thought wildly to herself.

Ace sighed to himself and grabbed a right grip around Daren's wrist. His huge hands hugged her tiny wrist. He picked her up by her wrist and swung her up onto her feet. He stood up himself and stared down at Daren. "Fifteen." Was all Ace said. Daren gave him a strange look. "You got eight years before you might deal with this again. Wait until your fifteen." Ace winked at her before leaving the house. Daren only stood there stunned.

Chris busted through the door breathing heavily. He saw Daren somewhat crying staring at the door not even knowing Chris was there. Chris stared at her before running to her. He wrapped his arms around her and squeezed.

"Chris..." Daren said slightly. "I don't wanna be fifteen. Never ever." Tears began to journey down her cheeks.

Chris looked at her at the random remark. But he wasn't interested in that. He wiped the tears away from Daren's eyes.

"We'll so much for never crying." Daren said sadly.

"I don't care Daren! I'm happy you're okay!" Chris yelled never letting go of Daren. But now he had to. He had some business. "Daren, go upstairs and get a bath." Chris commands.

Daren slowly nodded and did what she was told.

Chris' teeth grinded against one another rather quickly. He opened the front door and began to run again. He was going to find that bastard Ace. He would kill him.


	6. Brother's Always There

"Wait No Chris!" Daren ran out of the house and followed behind her big brother. "Chris!" She yelled.

Chris' feet stopped immediately as he heard his name being yelled from the most person he adored the most in the world. He turned and walked toward her. "Fine. I won't go." He grabbed her wrist and she cringed badly. Tears even began to form in her beautiful hazel eyes.

Chris gave her strange look before scanning her thin wrist. He saw there was blood and it was purple. "Ace...Ace did this to you?" Chris looked down as he began to remove his hands away from Daren's badly bruised wrist. He squeezed his fist. "Was that fucker gripping for his life?!" Chris punched the fence that was next to him which belonged to his neighbor. "Fuck!"

NINE YEARS LATER: (A/N: I changed the amount of years. So now she's sixteen years old!)

Daren sat on the hood of her red Ford pick-up truck. Chris had got it for her before he went to college. He saved up all his money just for her. He thought when she wanted she could leave this town. Maybe even to go see him.

The wind hissed and danced around her blowing her blond hair. She was in the middle of no where. She only knew how to get here. She often came here to clear her mind. She mostly spent her time here when she wasn't with her friends or when Chris or Gordie didn't come home from college.

It was a hot August day. She had on small shorts and a white tank top and black converse.

She looked at her black watch and sighed. She was gonna go meet her friends. She didn't wanna leave. She knew Chris and Gordie were gonna be home today soon. But hey she could pass time until they got there.

She slowly slid off the hood of her car and got in the driver's seat. Daren roared up her car and took off.

Daren parked quickly and got out the car when she arrived. She locked her doors. She began to walk toward the restaurant that her friends wanted to eat at. It was called Johnnie's. The town had built it not long after Chris and Gordie had left for college.

As she was walking, she saw a familiar truck parked by the restaurant.

'Shit.' Daren cursed to herself. 'Who knows. Maybe they aren't in there.' Daren thought as she ran in the restaurant. She looked around and wanted to suddenly punch a wall. "Fuck!" She cursed again.

Daren scopped out her friends in the back. She ran over there before the Cobras could spot her.

Daren quickly sat down next to her friends who stared at her.

"What the hell, DJ? You okay?" Daren's best friend Janae asked her.

Daren somewhat shook her head. "The Cobras are here." Daren admitted in a panicking voice.

"I swear DJ." Daren's other best friend, Megan began. "You're the luckiest girl I'm Castle Rock."

Daren shot her a look. "How the hell am I lucky when I have a whole bunch of idiots always wanting me. Ace specifically. Billy and Charlie just push for it."

"What happened to Richie again?" Janae asked.

"Oh he got married. He still lives in Castle Rock though. He has a son and everything. He still hangs around the Cobras except he's more mature and doesn't hang around them as much." Daren admitted.

"Damn, Daren. Don't you think those shorts are too short?"

"Not in the slightest way." Daren didn't even cringe from the voice. She was use to it. So over it. She looked up to look at Ace, Charlie and Billy. "What, Ace?"

"I just came to see my girl." Ace wrapped his arms around her neck. He pecked her on the neck.

"I'm not your girl Ace Merill. I don't even wanna be." Daren hissed as she tried to get away from Ace. "Why can't you be like Richie and settle down? Neh? Doesn't that sound good?"

"I mean I would have but Daren you won't say yes."

"Wait he proposed to you?" Megan's asked with wide eyes.

"Please...Ace doesn't have the money." The words slipped out of Daren's mouth and with each passing word she regretted it. She quickly turned to face Ace. "Ah Ace that's not what I meant."

Ace smiled a little. "Billy. Charlie." Ace called out their names in command. "I want you to take these sexy girls out or wherever I don't give a fuck."

Janae and Megan smiled yet Daren rolled her eyes. "I've been waiting to talk with one of them." Janae and Megan whispered in unison which kind of freaked them out. Yet they laughed it out.

"We'll let you be with your man." Megan's teased smiling.

Daren shook her head vigorously. "He's not!"

"You just fucked up badly, Daren. Eyeball can't save ya. And that shit head Chris sure as hell can't save ya." Ace looked down at Daren.

Daren looked down at her wrist. How they were brown instead of tan. She remembered how Ace gripped it so hard she started bleeding nine years ago. She slightly rubbed her wrist. "Whatcha gonna do? Beat me? I mean Ace..." Daren trailed off. "Why me? You're ten fucking years older than me. I'm pretty sure you can have any girl you want in Castle Rock. And I'm pretty sure you've fucked about all of them. So why me? Why your best friend's little sister? Why Chris Chambers' little sister. Why a Chambers?"

Ace didn't say anything. He looked down at Daren again. "Let's go for a ride."

"No." Daren quickly said. "Why don't you leave me alone? You didn't start messing with me till I turned sixteen. Why?"

"Get your ass in my car. Now!" Ace demanded.

Daren winced a little but followed Ace's command.

Ace followed her to the car. He got in and stared out of the window for a moment. "Is that your car, Daren?" Ace asked cranking up the car.

"No, its my car." Daren said bluntly. She rolled her eyes.

"You know that sarcasm is gonna get ya fucked...hard." Ace said looking at Daren.

"Oh?" Daren said again and looked out the window. "I just wanna leave."

"Well your not gonna."

"What about my car? I'm not walking back here."

"I'll give you a ride." Ace admitted driving off.

Daren gasped and she turned toward Ace. "What? Ace Merill giving someone a ride?" Daren laughed a little. "I'm surprised."

"Watch it DJ or I'll stop the car and fuck you right now."

"No! You can't call me DJ!" Daren yelled. "Only Megan and Janae can call me that! You can't. And why do you always say I'm going to fuck you this and that? I want my first time to be my husband. Not a hoodlem."

"Keep telling yourself Dee." Ace said as he smiled down at Daren.

She was already looking up at him as the word Dee escaped his mouth. "Dee? Really?"

"Yes. And nobody else can call you that. If they do they'll end up like your brother and his shit head friends after they came back to Castle Rock after they went after that Ray Brower kid." (It was in the book. It was pretty bad.)

"Then I wont tell you." Daren said simply. She let her face fall in her palms and looks out the window again.

"Dee..." Ace called out her knew name.

"What?"

"Look at me."

"No..."

"Now!" Daren didn't wince this time. She hesitantly looked at Ace who placed his mouth right next to her ear. "I wanna fuck you badly. Hard enough until you can't walk. Can I?" He whispered seductively which earned a shiver from Daren.

Daren blushed and moved her ear away from Ace's mouth. She didn't wanna hear much more. She knew Ace wasn't asking. He was demanding. It scared Daren even more when she saw a buldge buidling up in Ace's jeans.

Ace's little command did come true. He wasn't gonna let her slip through his fingers especially when it was a perfect time.

Daren held her arm and slightly over her eyes. She was sweating and heaving. Tears began to form and they fell down her face.

Ace looked down at Daren and sighed. "What Dee?"

"Don't call me that..." For once Daren didn't yell at Ace. "I wanted my first time to be special. Not with you or in the back seat of your car. Now I can't even fill my hips..." Daren cried a little harder. "I...I...I want Chris. I want Ritchie."

"Want me to take you to Eyeball's house?" Ace asked. He was actually cared. He wasn't that demanding punk.

"No!" Daren snapped. "Not like this...It's gonna be embarrassing not being a...a..."

"Holy shit!" Ace yelled. "Dee you were a virgin?!" He laughed a little.

"That's not funny!" Daren somewhat laughed. "I was suppose to remain one until someone asked me to marry them!" Daren laughed again.

Ace laughed along with her. "Shit...man this is so weird now."

"Can you take me home?" Daren asked. "I don't think Chris will be home just yet. I'll have enough time to gather myself together before Chris and Gordie comes home."

"Gordie's been there a lot huh?" Ace asked. Did he care? Nah. Doubt it.

"Hm? Oh yeah. Gordie doesn't really like to go home. He never really goes." Daren admitted.

"And hey. If your dad starts bitching just know you can always come to my place." Ace offered smiling at Daren.

"What? So we can fuck? Yeah right." Daren laughed a little. "Ok Mr. Merill."

The drive to Daren's house wasn't silent at all. In fact there wasn't any silence at all. Ace and Daren continued on and on. They were too caught up that they didn't even notice something that was too important to miss.

Daren painfully put on her clothes as Ace pulled up in her driveway. He got out the car and went to get Daren. She still couldn't walk. Ace smiled thinking cocky thoughts.

He picked her up bridal style happily. He made his way into the house and up the stairs toward Daren's room where the Devil awaited them.

Ace opened the door and suddenly almost dropped Daren. "Holy shit!" Ace cursed somewhat shocked at the sight before him.

Daren looked up and gasped. "No...It's not like that!" Daren yelled trying to clear up what was clear and obvious. "Chris, Gordie I swear!"

"Why the fuck is he carrying you?!" Chris yelled. He quickly grabbed Daren's wrist and pulled her away from Ace's embrace but Ace wasn't about to give up what he thought was rightfully his. "Let her go shit head. Do I have to make you both look like the way you did when you were twelve? Send you back to the hospital?" Ace threatened.

Gordie swung his arm and punched and Ace in his jaw. Ace's jaw snapped as blood trailed lightly down his chin. He still hadn't let go of Daren. "Fuck kid... That actually hurt. You've gotten strong..." Ace clenched Daren. "Too bad I have too." Ace balked up his fist and took a swung at...Daren?

She had jumped out of his arms just in time and fell onto the floor. She cringed. Not even from the pain that began swelling up in her jaw. But it was her hips and her back.

Chris noticed too that it wasn't her now swollen jaw. His eyes widened as he too took a swung at Ace which sent him off his feet. He jumped on Ace and began to punch him in the face. Over and over and over.

"No Chris stop you'll kill him!" Daren shouted.

"You rapped my sister?!" Chris screamed as loud as he his lungs would let him.

"Correction. It wasn't rape. I'll show you where she let herself go on my seat." Ace smiled a cocktail smile.

Chris began to punch again.

"Uhn!" Daren moaned as she had tried to get up.

Chris heard her sound of weakness and stopped. He got of Ace before kicking him in the ribs. "Get up and leave, Ace before I call the police." Chris commanded. "I'll say it was self defense."

"And you think they'll believe you?" Ace smiled cocky like again.

"More than a hoodlem." Chris said with no sign of fear on his face. "Leave."

Ace stood up in defeat and left.

Chris and Gordie turned toward Daren. "What the hell Daren?!" They both yelled in unison.

"What the fuck were you thinking?!" Chris asked as he put Daren carefully in her bed.

"He forced me! I was hanging out with Janae and Megan!" Daren admitted.

Chris sighed. "Get some rest." He kissed Daren on her forehead.

"Wait Chris. My car. It's at Johnnie's."

"Ok I'll get it."

"I love you Chris." Daren said with tears filling in her ears.

"Love you tok. Come on Gordie." Chris said as he left with Daren following suit.

As Ace got in his car he thought about something. "Did I use a condom?" 


	7. The Ugly Plan Of A Brother

Psst. I hope you guys love it so far. And if you guys haven't noticed my profile picture is Chris. :D

Daren's POV

I moved a little in my bed. I was feeling a lot better after moving and jumping in front of that punch and all. I got out of my bed and looked down at my bare feet and I wiggled them. I had also noticed I was in the same clothes.

I stood up out of my bed. I stretched slightly and made my way toward the door slowly. I heard Chris' and Gordie's voice so I decided to stay put to hear what they were saying.

It was fuzzy alright. I couldn't tell what they were saying. Something about staying or college was it? Dunno.

I decided to step out of my room and I stared at Chris amd Gordie. "Why are you guys chatting it up outside my room? If you don't want your conversations to be heard then I guess you guys should go somewhere else."

"So you heard?" Chris asked bluntly.

I shrugged. "Maybe. Who knows?" I was being a little defiant for some reason.

"What is wrong with you?" Gordie asked me. He gave me a strong stern look but I quickly turned it down.

I shrugged again. "I dunno maybe you guys punching my boyfriend around." I said. I gasped the minute I let the words go. Boyfriend?! Where the hell did I get that?!

"Boyfriend?!" Chris hollered. He came toward me and towered me. "What the hell do you mean boyfriend?! Ace is ten fucking years older than you!" Chris shoved me against the wall a little. "What has gotten into you, Daren?! You're with a no life!"

All of my strength didn't seem to have a problem with traveling to my fist and which I could not contain. I punched Chris in the face.

Chris tripped over his feet a little. He stood there shocked once he gave into his balance.

"Chris...I uh..." I stumbled over my words just like I was about stumble over my conscious. What in the hell was wrong with me? Never in my fifteen years of walking, crawling on this earth have I ever done this to Chris. "I didn't..." Confused with what I just did, I ran past Gordie and down the stairs. I grabbed my keys that was now on the table and my leather jacket that too with it.

I got in my car that Chris had brought back for me. "The fuck is wrong with me!? That's my fucking brother I just punched in the face!"

I started up my car and began to drive. I had to go see Eyeball.

Gordie's POV

I watched as Daren zoomed right past me. She was gone. I would've grabbed her, but... I guess I was too shocked to realize that she punched Chris in the face. I never thought I would've saw her do something like that.

"Chris, man..." I began. My voice was somewhat shaky. I guess I was still somewhat confused.

"Yeah...?" Chris' voice was also shaky. I could tell he wanted to cry. I know right. Chris Chambers crying. The last time he cried or at least the last time I saw him is when were twelve years young. But I knew that he could easily break down over Daren.

"Go get her..." I said trying to clear up all of my shakiness in my voice. I knew I had to be strong even though I was just as shocked as Chris was.

"I can't. I'm pretty sure she went to Eyeball's. Eyeball's just gonna tell me to leave. I'm pretty sure he'll talk to her."

I looked at Chris as if he was insane. Since when did he let Daren slip threw his fingers. He usually grabbed her and held her tightly. "I think you just don't want her to see you like this."

"Like what?" Chris didn't get offended like he usually would had. That gave it all away that he didn't get mad or at least yell 'like what?' But he didn't.

"Like this. You aren't Christopher Chambers."

"Look man! I don't know! Is like when she said Ace was her boyfriend I just got all messed up. I would rather for her to be with someone else. Even Teddy! Ok maybe not him but there's someone more than Ace! I'm going to show her that."

"How?" I asked. I crossed my arms wanting to know every detail.

My eyes widened when I heard his filthy plan. "No fucking way, man. I can't do that to Daren! I'm twenty-two not fucking seventeen years old!"

"Please Gordie! You my best friend that's why I asked you! And if you loved Daren you'll do it!"

"I do love Daren, but this...! No way! I just can't!"

"Gordie man please... You're acting like I'm asking you to go out with her or marry her."

"Yeah you're right... You're asking something much worst." I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen and Chris followed behind me suit.

"Gordie! I just don't want her to end up with Ace! He's way bad and full of shit an—!"

I cut Chris short real quick. "So you want me to fuck her!? This is coming from the man who wouldn't let me hug her nine years ago! You're not Christopher Chambers!" I yelled. "Get your fucking head right! I'll talk to her but I absolutely won't fuck her!"

"Yeah man you're right Gordie. I'm sorry."

"It's ok man. I probably would've reacted the same if I had a younger sister who was with Ace."

"She's bluffing. About being with Ace. You can tell by the tone of her voice." Chris said shaking his head. "She could never lie to me. I never knew why she continued to try." He was back to Chris.

I smiled and patted him on his back.

Eyeball's POV

My door was banged on somewhat loudly. Evan, my son jumped and smiled. His mom looked at me giving a look that said 'Go get the door will ya?'

I stood up reluctantly and glided across the hardwood floor to get to the door. I opened it with a slight frown on my face. "What, Dai? You're only here when you want something or something's gone wrong. What?"

"Stop calling me that will ya? It's getting old." Daren pushed past me and came into my house. She made her way toward the living room. She placed her jacket down on the table. I sucked my teeth at my kid sister was invading my house.

"Ritchie..." She called my name out in a shaky voice. Her hazel eyes filled with water as she looked toward my family with an unsure look.

I knew this was serious. "Can you guys go upstairs or leave? I can tell something is wrong with my sister."

My wife Melissa nodded and smiled at Daren. "You can always talk to me." She hugged Daren. Daren of course hugged back and whispered something in her ear. Both Daren and Melissa laughed and it earned a suspicious look from me.

"Come on Evan." Melissa said. Evan ran off the couch. He hugged Daren's leg before saying, "Don't cry Auntie Daren." He the ran up to his mom and grabbed her hand. "We're going to get ice cream." They both made their way toward the door and left.

I looked at Daren who had look at me. "Sit down." I commanded. She turned and sat down on the couch. I watched as her face fall into the palms of her hand. She shook her head vigorously. I guess now would be a good time to go big brother mode. She seemed more down than ever. More when we had these talks I made fun of her of whatever. But this one... I dunno.

"What's wrong?" I sat down next to her. I hesitantly snake my arm around her which I was a little stunned by.

"Ritchie...I punched Chris in the face..."

"Holy shit, Dai! What the hell did he do?!" I somewhat laughed but immediatly stopped when she shot me a mean look. "What did he do?" I snickered which earned me a shove in my chest. I laughed again. I guess I can't be serious with this fucker.

"Not funny Ritchie! It's because...!"

"Coz of what? Daren he must have made you really mad coz never have you ever got so mad you swung at the guy. So what happened? What was it about?"

"...A-Ace..."

I almost instantly wanted to slap Daren. She punched the most person in the world she loved over a jackass. Okay everyone knows Ace is an ass. "Ace?! You puched Chris in the face over that?!"

"It wasn't me! I don't know what happened?!"

"What do you mean it wasn't you?! Daren yo—" I was cut short by the sudden bang on the door. I groaned as I got up toward the door. I opened the door and somewhat smiled. "Ace man!" Billy and Charlie and the gang was with him.

"I saw Melissa and Eyeball Jr leaving. Wanna hang?" Billy asked mad smiling.

"Hell yeah!" I yelled grabbing the beer case from Charlie's hand. "Hey! No smoking though! Melissa and Evan act strongly around it so don't! If ya wanna smoke go on the other side of town!" I laughed. I led the Cobras to the living room and that's when I began to cuss to myself as I had totally forgot about Daren.

Ace's smile he had formed since he stepped through the door had faded into a smirk the moment his eyes fell onto Daren's jacket. But it wasn't a 'hey cutie is here' smirk. It was more like a 'secretive good time' thing. I could already tell what it was. I always saw Ace form it when he saw a girl he recently tapped.

I didn't know how to feel. I mean yeah Ace is my best friend and Daren is my shitty kid sister. But...

"Ritchie I'm leaving." Daren quickly said cutting through my thoughts with a knife. She quickly got up and rushed toward the table for her jacket.

"This conversation isn't over, Daren!" I yelled as she ran toward the door.

"Yeah it is!" She threw her leather jacket over her tank top. She pulled her blond hair over her jacket. She swooshed it around a bit before heading toward the door. But Ace somehow managed to grab her.

I walked over to them to see what he could possibly say.

"Eyeball give us a sec, yeh?" Ace somewhat asked. More like demanding. In my house?

"No. She's leaving. Let my sister go." I demanded. I walked closer to him. The expression of my face did not show any sign of playfulness. And Ace too could see it.

Ace reluctantly let Daren go and she ran.

I watched as Ace closed my door before walking past me. I whispered, "I don't appreciate you fucking my sister. And if she gets pregnant...It'll be the last time you fuck a girl."

Daren's POV

I got in my car and once again drove for what seemed like the fifteenth time today. I already knew where I was going. And it wasn't back to civilization.

I slammed my car door after getting out. I had popped up on the hood of my car. I brought my knees to my chest and lied my chin down upon my knees.

This place was so baren. Only red dirt and tall trees in the far distance.

"Daren..."

I flung around to see LaChance waiting there. I hadn't even noticed he had got here. I sighed before answering him. "What LaChance?" I turned to him only to give him a cold stare that sent shivers to Gordie who quickly struck them down.

"You are truly Chris' sister ya know that?" Gordie asked me as he slowly began to walk toward me. "He told me you would be in a baren place and look..."

I shrugged. "I guess..." I said bluntly before jumping off my car.

"Get in your car." Gordie demands as he opened the passanger side of my door.

"No. I don't want to. And can you leave? I wanna be alone."

Gordie sighed as he walked over to me and bent down. I passed a questioning look onto him and he threw me over his broad shoulder.

"Damn it Gordie put me down!" I growled in his ear.

He ignored me and threw me in the back of the truck.

"Fuck!" I cussed from the quick sting all over my body. "Hey!"  
Gordie too hopped in my car and before I knew it his soft lips were sealed against mine.

"Gordie..." I called out his name in a shaky tone. All of that cocky tone had disappeared replaced with uncertainty. "What...?"

And I had a repeat of what happened with Ace earlier that day. This time... I didn't cry. Why?

Gordie and I stared up at the skies. It was dark. Only stars.

Gordie slightly ran his fingers over my naked thigh slightly and I cringed and rolled over onto my side.

"Daren..." He called out to me. "I did this for a reason." He tried to say soothingly. "Please don't flinch from my touch like it was a foreign touch. I'm still Gordie."

"Don't say shit like 'I did this for a reason' or 'I'm still Gordie'. There's many ways I'm pretty sure you could've done it. But you didn't. So why this way anyway?"

"'Cause you fucked with Ace."

I groaned at the sound of that. 'I fucked with Ace'. "So what where you trying to tell me Gordie?"

"Why Ace? Huh? Why that fucker? He's twenty-six and didn't go to college."

"Yeh? Ritchie didn't go to college?"

"Yell well he settled down with a family."

"Billy and Charlie?" I continued to protest

"They too settled down according to Vern."

"Really?!" I sprang up and I immediatllt fell down at the sudden pain in my back and hips.

"Yeah they just aren't as mature as Eyeball. But back to the point. There's more men than Ace."

"What if I love him, Gordie?" I asked him dying to see his answer.

Gordie didn't say anything for a while. "You don't." He fianlly said. "I know you don't."

I held up my hands in defeat. "You know me too well LaChance." I laughed a little. "But hey. Can we please not tell Chris about this?" I asked Gordie.

"Yes!" Gordie quickly said. "He'll hide my ass if he found out I fucked you!"

I laughed hard as I saw how scared he was of Chris. I guess I'm the only one to know of Chris' sweetside.

ABOUT A MONTH LATER

I felt a tightening feeling in my lower abdomen. I curled into a ball and see if the pain would disappear. I groaned and rolled on my stomach wondering will that keep that feeling down under control. I ended up stumbling out of bed and pouring my guts out into my trashcan.

Gordie who was home this weekend with Chris passed by my room and saw me doubled over. He ran to me and wrapped his arm around me. "Daren you okay?!" He yelled as he held my hair with his empty hand.

I shook my head as I stood up. "I don't think so..." I fell over into Gordie's arms. "Can you put me in my bed?" I asked weakily. Gordie quickly nodded and placed me in the bed. Which I had instantly fell asleep.

Gordie's POV

I laughed as Daren had quickly fell asleep. It was cute. Then that's when I thought of the most important question. "Did I use a condom?"  



	8. Brother? More like Bothered

"I guess I should have took her to the doctor..." Gordie mumbled to himself as Chris passed by passing on a questioning look to his best friend. "Daren threw up and she looked pretty bad this morning."

"What?" Chris' voice filled with concern as he attempted to push past Gordie. But Gordie stood still and in the way. "She's fine man. She instantly fell asleep as soon as her body fell onto the bed."

"Ok..." Chris began to calm down. "She's been ill a little yeah? She's been having these weird cravings and eating a lot more. I hope she's okay."

Gordie's heart began to race as those symptoms meant pregnancy. Or at least hrle thought it was. He remembered reading a book about something how a woman got pregnant in jail and tried to run away. Something. But she couldn't be pregnant. Well at least not with his baby. Could she?

"Gordie, man. You're spacing out..." Chris points out as he slightly patted him on the back. "What's wrong?"

"I..." As Gordie could tell Chris the truth about what he was thinking. He will hide Gordie's ass much like Chris' dad often did to him.

Daren's POV

I eventually got up around noon. I had been asleep that whole time. I was sleepless having a dream that scared me... I had Ace Merill's baby. I shivered a little thinking of the horrible thought once more than I needed to.

I stood up and out of my bed. I headed over to my closet to pick out something to wear. I had to go to the store to get something important.

I tossed my clothes onto my bed and got dressed. I had threw on blue jean high-waisted shorts, a black V neck and my white keds.

I exited to my room and saw Gordie half naked and a tooth brush popped up in his mouth. I stared for a moment before turning away and heading somewhere else.

"Don't act like you've never seen me like this." Gordie said running up to me.

"Yeah and I don't want to anymore." I simply said. I continued to walk down the hall. "Where's Chris?" I asked Gordie. "I need to go to the store and for some reason I don't feel like driving. So I need Chris to take me."

"He left for somewhere. I don't remember where."

"My dad?"

"You really gonna ask your dad for a ride?" Gordie asked cocking and eyebrow at me. At that moment I couldn't help but laugh. "Of course not. I'm just asking coz I'll think he'll hide your ass if he saw you walking around half naked in his house and I just happened to be in the house." I laughed and walked down the stairs.

"Wait! Daren." Gordie called out that made me hault on the stairs. "I guess I'll take you to wherever." Gordie offered. "We can even take your car." He smiled and turned away to go get dressed I guessed.

Gordie got ready and we headed out toward my car. I stared at the back of my truck where me and Gordie...Gordie and I... Ooooohhhhh...

"Hey, stop thinking about it!" Gordie snapped at me. He glared at me. I tuned him out pretty much after that. As though I could forget. Like I couldn't forget Ace and I. I shivered at the thought.

"You're beginning to make me feel bad..." Gordie said a hint of remorse in his voice.

I sighed. "Whatever." I got into the car.

The ride to the store was silent and akward. I even began to think about Ace's and I first time. I hope it surely will be the last but my devilish side said otherwise. It grew more than my good side and I began dying to see Ace. Where was that blond devil?

"What you thinking about?" Gordie finally cut the silence. He stared at me for a while.

"Eyes on the road." I said a little harshly. "And I'm not saying." I crossed my arms. My hazel eyes locked on the passing cars, pedestrians and trees with other things.

"What? Ace?" Gordie almost knew me like both of my older brothers did.

I bit my lip trying my hardest to bite back a smile. It failed. I began to burst into laughter. "Gordie LaChance you almost know me better than what Ritchie does!"

Gordie didn't laugh. He just pulled up at the store in a parking lot and got out. He didn't even open up the door like he usually did. He just made his way toward the store.

I jumped out of the car. "Gordie..." I didn't say much after I just rushed and followed Gordie. I hugged his arm trying to make him feel better but he said nothing. He let me drag on his arm. "Gordie...what did I do?" I finally asked.

"After we had sex in your car..." Gordie began. I cringed a little. "...you're still thinking about Ace?" Gordie said all too harshly.

I shrugged. "Guess I am. Even had a dream about him..." I sighed and relaxed my hands behind my head. My elbows to the sky. I wasn't in the mood to mess with Gordie. I didn't wanna argue with him though I didn't understand why he was so mad.

I led Gordie to the pharmacy part of the store. I pulled him over to me and I stood upon my toes to reach his ear. My hands resting on his broad shoulder in an effort to stand. "Can you watch my back please and if you see anybody I know just bump into me like it's an accident."

"Fine." Gordie shrugged me off.

I glared at him before turning away. Ok now...pregnancy test... I picked up one that looked trustful. I had put in my pockets as I made my way toward the check out counter.

"What the hell did you buy?" Gordie asked me as we walked.

I shrugged which forced a slight growl from Gordie.

I stood way of Gordie when I gave my item to the clerk. But who was I kidding? Gordie was at least six foot and I had to be five-five. He could easily tower me.

"Daren! The hell are you buying this for?!" Gordie spat.

I didn't say anything but pay the clerk. I gave the man a smile and scurried off. But Gordie wasn't about to give up. "Just leave it alone Gordie!" I turned around to look as I had ran.

"You little asshole watch where you hit people."

I had fell on my side by some strong force. A wall? But wall can't talk can they?

I looked up to see Ace. I somewhat smiled at him but of course I cant give Ace that much satisfaction. "John! Watch your ass!" I yelled at him. For the first time he wasn't with the cobras.

He bent down just as I sat up. "Don't. Call me. That."

"Now you know how it feels jackass." I had turned my head and mumbled.

But Ace harshly grabbed my chin and turned it toward himself. "What cha buying, Dee?" Ace asked smiling. Where was Gordie when I actually needed him. "Tch. To think I actually wanted to see ya." I self consciously mumble a loud. But I assumed Ace didn't hear because he continued to rumble through my bag.

He picked up my item and just stared. "You think you're pregnant, Daren?" He asked me. His voice too serious to be true. I didn't believe it was Ace.

"I don't think. I know." I snatched it from Ace's hand and I got up. Ace did too. He picked me up bridal style and rushed me to an unknown place. Now I wanted Gordie more than anything.

I saw Ace kick open a door and saw a room full of men peeing. "Alright everyone get the fuck out or I'll kill you!" Ace yelled harshly at the innocent men. The men quickly finished their business before rushing to leave like a stampede.

"Ace! You took me to the men's room?!" I yelled sticking my head in his chest. "What the hell?!" For the first time in centuries, Ace Merill didn't stink of achohol or even a cigarette. I was impressed that he actually smelled of soap. I wanted to breathe him in more.

"Stop sniffing me." I could tell Ace snickered at that which forced me to turn beet red.

"Well can we get out of this place? It stinks that's why I'm breathing you in." I lied.

"Lie."

"Okay I am you smell really good. No drugs or achohol. But why the hell are we here?"

"Oh yeah." Ace put me down and I slightly stumbled. "Take that test out and do it. Right now."

What. The. Hell? "The hell I am!" I stormed toward the door and tried to leave but the big bad Ace stood in my way.

"Well you have to leave!" I yelled blushing mad red. I didn't understand why I had turned this red. It was Ace. We had sex.

"Yeah right. So you can leave?"

"But there aren't any stalls in here! Which is weird!"

"So?! Don't you just have to stick that thing up your ass?"

"No John! I have to pee on the stick! Now get out!"

"Yeah no! Just do it! We had sex—"

"That's beside the fucking point! Turn around and plug your ears!"

Ace sighed before reluctantly turning around. Though he did not plug his ears which made mad.

"It's gonna get all over me..." I whimpered.

"And? We're leaving right after this..."

"Gordie..." I called out his name silently to myself. I knew that would earn bad things from Ace.

I shuffled my pants down and went into the corner. I squared and did my business. I hated the sound of my pee hitting the floor. It was too embarrassing. I closed my eyes and finished. I put my life down on a paper towel as I began to wash my hands. I turned toward Ace who staring at me. "What?"

He croocked his finger at me signaling me to come over to him. "Come mere."

"Why?" I asked as I moved toward him. He took my hands and put them on his chest. "Stand on your toes and kiss me on my lips." Ace demanded.

"I don't want to Ace." I said but I found myself getting taller and taller. My lips under Ace's. Only inches apart. Then a smack.

I found myself back down to my height. My face bright red. Hot. "Uhm..." I was too caught up in the moment. But Ace wasn't. He smirked down at me. "You..."

"What?" I asked.

He only shook his head.

I stumbled over to the counter and stared at the results. I picked it up and wrapped it in the paper towel and tossed it.

"What?" Ace asked.

"Well...I'm sixteen and pregnant!" I yelled hitting the wall. "Bullshit!" Ace got out of the way and stormed out the men's room. Gordie was sitting out the men's room on a nearby bench. "What happened?" He asked as he got up.

"I'm fucking pregnant!" I yelled tearing off toward my car with Gordie high on my tail. He opened the door for me and I jumped in.

"So who do you think it is?" I stared at Gordie. A hint of fear written all over his face.

"I dunno." I ran my hand through my curly blond hair. "But don't say shit to Chris!"

"I'm not!" Gordie snapped driving me home.

This. Is. Fucked Up. 


	9. Brotherrrrr

A/N: If you guys saw I got a bad review -_-... but ya know! It's cooh... If you guys don't like it PM me rather than reviewing it for the whole world to see! And if you don't like it then just don't even read it! Enjoy! I love my fans...I really do!  
Dedication: To ThatKid4Suree she is my Internet pin pal!  
I'm doing another dedication next chapter to someone who keeps me writing

I rested my chin the palm of my hand and gazed out of the window. I could tell Gordie's brown were falling on me. I could feel his horrible gaze that was burning me. "Gordie...keep your eyes on the road...I don't wanna die or do I want this baby to."

"Would you stop with the pussy attitude?!" Gordie finally snapped. "You weren't rapped, Daren! And those things aren't even accurate half the time! Lets make a bet!"

I perked up and immediatly turned toward Gordie. "I'm listening." I love bets.

"If you're pregnant then I'll do whatever you want for however you want and when you loose you have to have sex with me whenever I want for however I want."

I stared at Gordie. I was suprised that he would even offer something like this. "Was I that good?" I asked smirking at Gordie as I looked toward the back of my truck.

Gordie quickly caught on and smiled though he didn't say much. I was too suprised that he even said such a thing. Was this Gordie LaChance?

"So is it a deal?" Gordie asked staring down at me.

"If we can live to shake on it." I turned Gordie's head back toward the road. He laughed as I touched him. "We'll shake if we make it to my house before my death." I turned to smile at Gordie who was ten and two...which he never done.

I hopped out of my car in a better mood than I was at the store. I saw Chris' car and skipped into the house. I burst through the door and saw Chris putting away groceries. I hugged him from the behind before yelling, "Big brother!"

Chris turned around to hug me. But his hug fell weak as his hand traveled down my back and took something out of my back pocket. It was my reciet...to my pregnancy test...

Chris read it for a long time. As if his eyes were lying to him. But he knew that they weren't. I know he knows.

"Gordie, man..." Chris began. His voice shaky as if he could cry at any moment. "Can you leave me and Daren alone?" He asked. He stared at the ground. Didn't even look up for one second. Eyes...his hazel eyes... I never seen them stare at the ground for so long...Unless he was mad or even worst disheartened. And Chris is never mad nor disheartened.

Gordie stared in disbelief and left the house totally.

"What...the hell?" Chris asked? He finally looked up. His eyes blood shot red. "Why did you buy this?" His voice was strong yet I could tell he was on the verge of crying...maybe again or if he ever was.

"I..." Where do I ever began? "It's not mine Chris..." I lied. Which Chris easily caught onto about. I could never lie to him. I never knew why I ever tried.

"Oh stop the bullshit Daren!" Chris yelled throwing the receit on the floor. Chris never cussed at me. Never ever. "You could never lie to me! I know you know that you couldn't!" Chris tossed his hand in the air. "So who's the bastard?"

I gave Chris a strange glare before asking, "What?"

"Don't play stupid! Who knocked you up?"

I scratched the back of my head. "I dunno."

"Yeah ya do! Unless you got knocked up by more than one dude!"

I continued to scratch the back of my head. Not saying a word. Chris just let his eyes widen and stare at me in disbelief. He was crying. The big bad Chris Chambers was crying. I couldn't believe it my own damned self.

I grabbed my keys that Gordie had left on the kitchen table. I scooped it up along with my jacket and walked out the house without saying a word. Like always I got into my car and left to Eyeball's house.

I got out of my car and walked straight into Eyeball's house. "Bro!" I called out as I walked into the kitchen. I didn't see Eyeball like I had wanted to but I saw Ace sipping on some beer.

I gave him a puzzled look before stripping off my jacket. "Ace...? Where's Ritchie?"

Ace laughed a little. "Jesus, Dee you're fucking sixteen years young and you still call him Ritchie?" Ace said a little bitterly.

"What the fuck is your problem?" I dropped my keys and stared Ace right into his eyes.

"My fucking problem is that you're more worried about your fucking brother than you are about your fucking boyfriend." Ace drunk more of his beer as he tried to fall into his balance. Was he drunk?

I laugheda bit when Ace said he was my boyfriend. "Please! Ace Merill isn't my boyfriend! And Ritchie's my brother dick head. Of course I would!"

"Well let me be your boyfriend."

I practically bursted out in laughter. "Pfft!" I had to hold it all back. "No!"

Ace slammed down his beer and looked me in the eyes. He grabbed me by my neck and began to squeeze. "Say you'll be my girlfriend and I wont snap your neck in half."

Ace was drunk (or at least I thought he was) so he meant business. I was more scared of drunken Ace than of Chris when he pissed. "Fine Ace." I clung to Ace's hand as he squeezed my life away. But as the words flew out my mouth and past his ears slowly, he quickly let go.

I rubbed my neck as he left red marks. "Fuck..."

"Sorry, Dee..." Ace...Ace Merill...a...apologized. It was like he was completely sober now. "I'm just kinda drunk..."

"How many you had?" I sat up on the countertop and slouched. But Ace opened my legs which made me sit up quickly ignoring my question. "Not here! I don't even know where Ritchie is!"

"So?! I'm pretty sure he wont mind!"

"Ace!" I drag out his name. "You know I'm pregnant!" I yelled as I tried to push him away from me.

Ace stared at me a little while. "Oh yeah...so who's the father?" 


	10. It's a Brother's Job

"I dunno, Ace." I lied harshly. But to be honest I didn't know who the father is. But I have a feeling it's not Gordie's.

I turned my head away from him. I was still mad at him for choking me. He could tell I was too.

"Dee...I'm sorry for chocking you...I was just angry...that's all."

"At what? I just got here..."

"Because! You drive me crazy! I dunno what it is! You're sixteen years old! I was upset that you could have any boy in Castle Rock and it was gonna be me. No fucker could have you and you were saying no about being mine. But I had to make sure you were mine."

"Thanks, Ace...but I'm leaving."

"Why?" Ace asked. He placed his hand on my hips.

I swung Ace his hands back. I eyed him. "I kinda need to talk to Eyeball but since he's not here I might as well leave." I jump off the counter top.

"Eyeball is here." Ace drunk more of his beer. "He's in the basement..."

I smiled and somehing suddenly came over me. I had grabbed Ace's shoulder and pulled him close until our lips touched. I smiled and ran to the basement.

"Ritchie!" I yelled as I made my way in the basement. The sudden stench of achohol stuck around my nose as I entered the basement. "Arghhhh..." I groaned as I reached the bottom of the stairs. Does Ritchie ever plan to stop this?

I saw most of the cobras playing pool and drinking beer.

"Eyeball look...it's Daren..." Billy said walking up to me. He put his cigarette between his lips and blows it in my face.

I swat it away immediately and began to cough. "Ass wipe." I muttered kicking Billy slightly in the shins.

He laughed and walked toward the pool table.

"I'm surprised you guys are smoking...you know with Evan and Melissa are so sensitive to it. Hopefully it won't seep upstairs. Good luck getting in bed." I teased Eyeball. I smiled as I stepped closer to the pool table.

"So whaddya want?" Eyeball asked getting annoyed with me. A cigarette pierced between his lips.

I walked toward him through the cloud of smoke. "I wanted to talk to you..." I said uneasy. I eyed all the other Cobras.

"Aww. The baby has to talk to her older the brother..." Charlie teased me. He laughed and came over to ruffle my blonde hair.

"Stop it!" I yell and swung at him. He backed up quickly and smiled at me. He made a face at me before licking his lips and looking away.

"Just say what you have to say!" Eyeball snapped.

"No...I dont wanna say it in front of them..." I said sheepishly looking at the ground. I twisted my fingers around one another as if I had no bones in my fingers.

"Go ahead! They're your brothers too!" Eyeball focused on the game of pool and shot. He then looked up at me. "Are you gonna speak or what?"

"Forget it..." I muttered and turned and walked up the stairs.

"Oh alright!" I heard Eyeball yell. I could hear him stammering up the stairs.

I grabbed my jacket and slipped it on. I skipped to the door and opened it with Eyeball on my tail.

I went the around my truck behind the back but stopped. I turned to stare down Eyeball. "Ace and I had sex!" I suddenly yelled. But man can I say it felt good to say.

Eyeball's eyes widened and he stared at me. "Is that...what you wanted to talkbabout...? Is that why you couldn't...say it?" He asked. His cheeks were slightly red as if he couldn't believe I, me Daren Chambers could have sex with Ace, Ace Merill the bad ass.

I shook my head. "Gordie and I had sex too!" I yelled again. Oh man I feel so lighter. This time Eyeball had died laughing. "Oh that's fucked up! Does Chris know?! He couldn't! If he did we would've heard that Gordie was dead by now!" Eyeball hurled over trying to keep his stomach from hurting after all the laughter.

"Not funny! Ritchie seriously!" I whined to Eyeball. I slapped his back as he continued hurled over. "I'm not finished yet!" I pushed him slightly.

Eyeball's laughter stopped immediately and he stood up straight. His face became stern and he towered me. Did Ritchie get taller? Or did I get shorter.

"What do you mean that's not it. What you said is already bad enough..." his voice crazily stern as well. His eyes grew cold and slim.

"Well I'm pregnant..." I squinched my eyes shut and flinched as if Eyeball was gonna hit me.

Eyeball waisted no time to punch my car putting a slight dent into it. I flinched harder.

"Idiot!" I yelled at him. "Chris gave me this car! He bought it for me before he went off to college!" I snap at slapping away his fist that was still glued to my car.

"Well there's going to be even more dents if Chris finds out!" Ritchie yelled. He turned around and paced back and fourth. His huge hands running through his curly hair. "Who's the father?" He turned back and faced me. He was mad sweating now. It wasn't even hot out. Temperate more like it.

I avoided his gaze. My eyes on the back of my red truck. I gasped and turned all the way to look at the truck. I placed my hands down on the truck and pushed down. I swung my whole body around and landed down on my truck. I slowly walked around on it. "I really needed to clean this truck now..." I muttered as I saw where Gordie and I... no need to repeat.

In the corner I saw a tiny piece of rubber. I hesitantly picked it up and almost instantly threw up. I quickly flinged it to the side and gulped back down what was about to come up. "Well now we know it's not Gordie's..." I muttered.

"Ritchie..." I whispered. "Say something... You're making me feel bad..."

"Well you should!" Ritchie snapped. "You had sex with two people and your only sixteen!"

"Don't you go all innocent big brother on me! Like you never done a single bad thing in your life. As if you never had sex at my age! Hell! You were had sex up and down the bat at my age! And when it was two times and I thought nothing of it...!"

"Well I'm not the one pregnant! And you're my little sister! You're not suppose to be having sex! You're suppose to go out with your friends."

"And I did go out with my friends...but YOUR FRIEND came to remove me from my friends!" My heart was racing. I could barely breathe. "He did what he wanted and that's why I'm pregnant!" I yelled at Eyeball who shook his head and walked back into his house.

The wind hissed and danced around me. I stared down at the cracked paved sidewalk. There were tiny bumps in it. A red car had passed by...similar to mine... My hair flew with the wind and my ears turned red from the wind.

I walked over to my car and hesitantly got into my car. I didn't start it up to like five minutes of sitting. I couldn't stop thinking about...nothing. My mind was racing and didn't know what to do or think about.

I headed home. That always what I seemed to be doing. I'm always going back and fourth between my house and Ritchie's.

I went inside the house and saw the groceries still not put up yet. I put them up quickly and made an effort up the stairs. "Chris..." I whispered. The house was cold. Like it was winter.

"In here!" I heard him yell from his room. How did he...

"Hey bro..." I said uneasy along with an uneasy smile that I had forced on my face.

He smiled at me and hugged me. My face forced onto his broad chest. When did it become like this? Why was it so hard?

"So let's talk." Chris said chipper than what he was when I left almost an hour ago. He sat down on his bed and reckoned for me to come join him but I turned him down. I decided to stay standing in front of him. Once I sat down I wouldn't be able to get up.

"What happened, Daren?" Chris asked. He looked up at me with his innocent hazel eyes. "I wanna know and don't you lie to me...You could never lie to me."

I gulped. "I'm pregnant...with...Gordie's baby."

Freeze.

Okay I know Chris said I could never lie to him. But seeing how he's happy and calm just shows that his mind is spinning with thoughts that couldn't be controlled. So his mind is pretty much fucked up to put it simply.

Second.

Why would I say it's Gordie's baby? Simple. Gordie is Chris' best friend. Chris wouldn't beat him to pulp as he would've simply killed Ace. He hated Ace and that would've given him a more reason to hate him much more.

"What..." It sounded like Chris couldn't breathe. As if I was choking him. "Gordie..." he repeated.

"Hey guys..." Wrong time Gordie.

Chris stood up and raced to Gordie. He raised his hand and punched him dead in his mouth. Gordie stumbled back but Chris continue to punch. Gordie only continued to stumble back and Chris punched him hard enough to knock him down the stairs.

The loud thump scared me and I came racing out of the room. "Chris!" I yelled and grabbed his waist trying to restrain him. "I lied! It's Ace's baby! I didn't want you to kill him!"

Chris stopped struggling and and he harshly pushed me away. He ran down the stairs not even staring at Gordie. He ran out of the house.

I rushed down to Gordie who stood up. "What's up with this family always running out of the house?" He laughed a little. What the hell? Must have bumped his head hard...yeah that was it.

I smiled to see he wasnt as badly hurt. "Yeah...it runs through the family."

I pushed Gordie onto a chair and got the first aid kit. "Gordie...I'm sorry. I didn't know Chris was gonna react this way."

I poured achohol on a cotton ball and dapped it on all the cuts.

"Ugh!" Gordie hissed. "Daren that hurts!" He grabbed my hips and tried to push me awah.

"Yeah I know it does! Hold still!" I held Gordie's head and finished. I sighed.

Chris' POV

I stammered into Eyeball's house and heard noise dwelling from the basement. I rushed down there and yelled suddenly, "Did you know about this! Did you know about Ace being Daren's baby's father!" I stared as I saw the whole Cobras down there. I silently cursed myself for saying it in front of them. For I had wish I knew they were down there.

"The baby is mine?" Ace asked a hint of happiness in voice. He knew it from the start. Hr knee it before he messed with Daren.

"Whoa Ace!" Charlie yelled. "You got to Daren! I've been wanting to ever since she turned fourteen! I was scared Eyeball might cut me!" Charlie teased.

"Aye shut will ya!" Eyeball drunk more of his beer.

"I know. Same here Charlie. Buy I'm surprised you aren't dead yet Ace." Billy said and somewhat smirking.

"Well..." Ace smiled and dropped his pool stick. "Guess I should go talk to my girlfriend." Ace smirked as he passed me to get up the stairs. I could only stand there.

A/N: I wanna dedicate this chapter to Mrs. Ace Merrill. This person makes me wanna update and her reviews are highly appreciated. I update really fast because of this person. Thank you. :)

A/N: read and review! I hope you guys liked it! :) 


	11. Brother, It's Been Seven Months

Daren's POV

I continued to patch Gordie up when there was a knock at the front door. I groaned in laziness but made my way to the door reluctantly. I opened it up and just groaned. I stepped away from the door and went back to patching up Gordie.

"Why that face boo?" Ace teased as he stepped into my house. A smirk plastered on his face. But it quickly fell when he saw I was nursing Gordie. "Well what the fuck is this?!" Ace snapped. He pushed me a little. "Get your C cups out of his face!"

"Ace calm down!" I yelled at him. "It's my fault he's like this!" I continued to put achohol on Gordie's cuts. It started bleeding again after I put bandages on it.

"Yeah well take him to a fucking hospital not you having your big boobs in his face!" Ace yelled.

"I'm almost done...it's just that...Chris..." I sighed. "Gordie I'm sorry about all this. It's all my fault. I should..." I didn't say much except shake my head.

"Chris?" Ace repeated. He snorted. "He did this to him?" Ace pointed to Gordie with his thumb.

"Yep..." I wanted to cry. Gordie was hurt pretty bad and Chris was madder than Satan. But I refuse to cry in front of Ace.

"Oh these next months are gonna be amusing." Ace smiled and laughed. I gave him a creeped out look. "What does that mean?"

Ace eyed me before shaking his head. He grabbed my chin only to peck me on my lips.

Almost Seven Months Later:

These past three months have been hell for me. Everyone else around me was so happy but I wasn't. Chris and Gordie graduated college. Chris became a lawyer and Gordie did become an author unsurprisingly. I however turned seventeen and got bigger. No. I don't have a baby bump. I'm huge! It's like I'm having twins or something!

Ace actually got a job that actually pays him well. And over these past months Ace proposed to me COUNTLESS of times! But I told Ace I wasn't ready to simmer down yet. He had a REAL ring and everything. What's even more about Ace is that he bought an apartment for me and him and the baby of course. But I wasn't moving in until I had the baby.

When my dad found out I was pregnant he surprisingly tried to kill Ace. I thought for sure he was gonna kill me and the baby. But he didn't. In fact he's too nice to me and Chris both. Then again Chris doesn't live with us anymore. Nope. It's just me and dad.

When staying at home with dad got uncomfortable I would often stay at Ace's, Chris', or Eyeball's house slash apartment. It was often four times out of seven days a week I was at either of their houses.

My school days got worst for me. I would often get stares from other girls with eyes that called me a slut. A lot of the times they would call me a slut. For the boys were the complete opposite. They would often try get me to have sex with them. But all stopped for both boys and girls when almost whole school saw me making out with Ace in the front of school before school. Now all the girls eyes were filled with hatred. I could deal with that.

"Ace!" I yelled as I ran down the steps of the school. He started picking me up after school.

I slipped into his car and quickly kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and drove off.

I watched as Ace turned a corner which was in the middle of no where. Where was he taking me exactly? His apartment?

"Ace..." I groaned. "I'm horny!" I whine like a little kid.

Ace quickly slammed down on his brakes which sent his head flying. "What the fuck did you say?"

I glared at him and sighed. "I'm horny. Fuck me." I shrugged and said in a kiddie voice. "I mean it's not like I'm gonna get pregnant again." I shrugged again.

"Ok whatever you say..." Ace unbuckled his seat belt and leaned over to me but I quickly pushed him away. "No! Not here! I wanna do it on a bed with you this time! I want our second time to be on a bed!" I whined again. Man I was acting like a major baby.

And as if Ace could hear what I was thinking to myself he said, "It's cute. The way you talk like that." He settled back in his seat and buckled up.

I don't know if I was imagining or if it was real but Ace was driving too fast for our own good. I even held on to the dashboard.

Ace led me into "our" apartment. He slightly tossed me on his bed. He stripped off his jacket then his shirt. God... I loved the way his body looked...

He crawled up to me and began to kiss me. I quickly opened my mouth as I had wrapped my arms around his neck.

Ace grinded against me and I could feel his building erection. He got it too quickly. That's not like him.

Ace moved down to my neck and I gasped. "Ace..." I moaned. I could feel his erection getting bigger, harder. "Ace...you're erected so fast. Why?" I moaned again as he sucked on my neck.

"I know right. I never got erected this fast." He said against my neck. His breathe was cool which sent chills through me.

Ace quickly took off my shirt and ripped off my bra. I gasped as it somewhat hurt.

Ace held my breast and wrapped his mouth around my nipple.

I grabbed the sheets as he began tweaking the other breast's nipple. "Ah..." My toes curled into the black bed sheets.

Ace then switched breasted giving the same attention.

Ace slid his tongue down my stomach and to my cunt.

I gasped and shook my head. "Ace don't...you know I...I don't like that feeling."

He smirked up at me. "But you feel good that's why you get that feeling." Ace licked me and I gasped again. "Mmm!"

Ace lifted my legs onto his shoulders and began to lick me. He flicked my clit over and over which sent me over the edge. My toes curled and I arched my back. I then came up and hunched over not moving my lower abdomen. I twitched a little as I came into Ace's mouth.

I fell on my back and sighed. "Ace..." I groaned. "You know I don't like that feeling..."

"Well you're about to feel it again." Ace smirked as he began to strip himself. I bit my lip and I smiled.

"There's no need to finger you right? I mean you're already wet." Ace smiled down at me before pecking me on the cheek.

"Shut up Ace!" I turned my head yet smiled at him.

Ace positioned himself at my entrance but he then reached under my butt and raised me up. He picked me up by my hips and teased my entance with his tip.

I gasped again and gave him a crazy look. "What are you doing?"

"This might hurt...but bare with me..." Ace said as he started sliding me down him.

I moaned. "It hurts..." I clenched his shoulders as I came down onto him. A tear fell out of my eye. "Ac..." I moaned.

"So tight..." Ace mumbled.

Ace began to bounce me on him. I moaned and tossed my head back and fourth. "Ace! Ah ah!"

I came for my second time and fell back a little.

Ace held my back keeping me up. "Hold on..." He fastened his paste and he came into me.

He slid out and I whimpered. It felt cold.

Ace covered me in covers and he snuggled up next to me. I placed my head on his chest.

"Ace...I think I honestly love you." 


	12. Sorry Brothers but She's Mine Now

Ace's POV

My life...it couldn't get any better. I smiled to myself when I looked down and saw Daren's head resting on my chest. She was sleeping peacefully. Her toes slightly touching my shins. Her hands resting on my stomach which lied above her huge ass breast against my stomach too. I suddenly wanted to grope them. But I shook my head from those thoughts. I didn't wanna wake her up from her peaceful, beautiful, sleep. She would wake up in rage wondering why the hell I just grabbed her breasts while she was sleeping. I'm like a new person around her. I'm soft...or is it love?

But more of it, my life was going right. I had Daren. I have been yearning for her for the longest time. Now it has happened! I kissed the top of Daren's forehead.

"Ace..." She groaned. She turned around and now her butt was on my groin. I couldn't help wrap my arm around her slim waist. "Lemme sleep bae..."

"Sorry." I kissed her again before rubbing my hand over her stomach. Wow... she's getting big. I'm gonna be a dad.

But Daren is truly special. She's not like any of the other girls I've been with. When I fuck with her she's so...so...well it's just so much better with her. I get erected faster...I orgasm too quick now. My cheeks feel hot instead of my dick when I hear her name or see her. What's even better she is now pregnant...with my baby.

A smirk crossed my face and I laughed deeply and lowly to myself.

Daren groaned again and she turned to face me. She smiled up at me and kissed me on the lips quickly. "I had a dream..." She said so soothingly. She traced her finger over my abs. "That we lived in a big happy house with the baby." Daren stopped her finger tracing and looked up at me. Her huge hazel eyes are so sexy. "We lived drama free...nothing bad happened."

"We're gonna live like that..." I said to her while I ran my hand through her hair. "I love ya... you know I'll do anything for you." I kissed Daren's forehead once more.

"Can we name our baby Timothy? Girl or boy. I really want the baby to be a girl!" Daren sat up quickly and her happy expression was shot dead. She cringed and quickly lied back down.

I shot up as quickly as she fell. My eyes were suddenly filled with fear. "Dee?! You okay?!"

"Yeah..." She said. Her voice a little hoarse. "My hips... are killing me..." She huffed and tilted her head back. "Sorry, Ace. You sounded scared..."

"Fuck yeah!" I snapped at her which forced her to cringe. "You had me fucking worried about you!"

"Ace..." Daren called out my name so soothingly. So sexy... God...why was this girl so fucking sexy? How did she become like this?

Daren struggled to get up but eventually did. She changed into her clothes while sitting on the bed. She got out of my bed and walked to the bathroom.

I fell back on my bed and stared up at the ceiling. Daren...Daren...Daren...!

"Hey, Ace..." Daren said soothingly. "Can we...we take a shower together?" Daren asked sheepishly. I could see the hint of blush crept up on her face.

I sighed and got dressed. I then got up from the bed.

"Oh...I'm sorry...I didn't know you...you didn't want to..." Daren said and turned away.

"No. It's that I'm tired. I was up when you were sleep. I needed to get a bath anyway I have work in the morning." I had caught up to Daren.

"Oh..." Daren said. She sounded so sad. Like something was on her mind. When did I pick up on these little things? My girlfriends from the past I never noticed crap like that.

"What's wrong?" I asked Daren. I wrapped my arm around her waist before kissing her.

"I..." She wasn't her tough ass self anymore. "Why do you love me?"

I smirked as the question perged from her lips. But was she really asking me this?

"Well..." I began but I pushed past her to get to the bathroom. I turned on the water of the shower and it fell. I ran my hand through the water and it was already hot. I took my shirt off and tossed it to the side.

"Take off your shirt..." I said full of pride.

Daren started at the hem of her tank top and and took it off. She held her herself for she some reason didn't have a bra on.

"The rest of your clothes too..." I turned around before I could get a boner from just looking at her. "Get in the shower when you're done." I too stripped off my clothes. I stepped into the shower.

I peeked out to see what was taking Daren so long. She was standing there naked hugging herself. Her body.

"Daren?" I call out to her. "What's wrong?"

"Just...nerveous..." she finally admitted. "I mean it's not like we're having sex so that means we just get to see each other naked. Or rather I lost so much control I never got a complete look at you..." Daren dragged her feet over to the shower and stepped in. She stood close to me and dropped her head on my shoulders. She gasped and quickly looked back up when she saw the rest of me. Ace Jr. She then rested her chin on my shoulder and gasped again. My butt...

Daren turned around quickly and placed her hands on the wall. I grabbed her waist. "You still wanna know?" I whispered seductively next to her ear. I could feel her shudder against me. "You know..." I licked her ear. "Why I love you? Coz I got a thousand reasons. Like I love the way you smell."

"The way I smell?" Daren repeated and laughed a little.

"The way you talk...I love when you laugh... I love when you care so much...I love when you try to act big but it falls short... I love the way you kiss me... I love the way you dress... I love the way how you're so fond of Chris...though I don't like him..." I muttered that last part to myself. I don't need her mad at me when we're being so romantic right now. That's the last thing I needed at the moment.

"But I really love your hazel eyes...they're sexy...I like when we have sex..." I snickered to myself and I self consciously rocked with her. Our sex...

"Can we..." Daren began. "...just finish the shower?"

"Yeah..." I said a little bit sad.

We finished our showers and we got dressed. I gave Daren a pair of my boxers and that's all I allowed her to sleep in.

We snuggled up with each other. Her but against my groin. My arms on both sides of her waist.

I woke up in the morning to smell of breakfast. I hopped out of bed and strutted down to the kitchen. I saw Daren cooking eggs. She smiled over to me when she spotted me. "Breakfast is almost done. Go get dressed for work in the meantime." She rushed over to me to kiss me on the lips and scurried back to cook the eggs.

I stared at her before doing what she said.

I came back downstairs with my tools and clothes on. I stared at Daren who's head was down on the table. She looked tired. "Daren..." I called to her. She didn't move. She still lied there. I guess she was sleep.

I moved over to her. "Fuck..." I cursed to myself as I saw how sexy she was. I wanted to ravish her right now! I had to restrain myself though.

I picked up Daren. God she was little heavier than usually. Oh yeah she's pregnant with my baby. I smirked to myself.

I lied her down in my bed and went back down stairs. I sat at the table where Daren had fixed me a plate of eggs, sausages and a biscuit. She even made me lunch with a turkey sandwich, an apple and some water. And just like her sex her food was good. I couldn't wait to make her mine. My wife. My baby's mother. Oh I never thought I would drink the rest of this nasty beer. (I dunno! I guess the light at the end of the tunnle! I dunno. I don't care! Hope ya enjoyed!) 


	13. Future Brother's

Daren's POV

I felt a sudden pain in me. A sharp pain. Sharp like a knife. I gripped the sheets and kicked off the black covers. "John!" I yelled out my boyfriend's real name. "Ah!"

I felt heavy footsteps pound into the carpet covered steps. Man it was a good thing John didn't leave for work yet.

"What's wrong?!" John rushed in with a worried built up face. He rushed to my side and grabbed my hand.

"I think the baby is coming!" (Ok pause...I know I didn't mention any part of them going to the hospital well I skipped like months on end. Well enjoy! :D)

Ace's face read panick all over it. Someone might as have wrote it across his pretty face.

"What?! Now?! How the fuck did this happen?!" Ace cursed a loud. I made no such effort to answer his question. I really wanted to answer it like this; well you were the one who was banging into me thus I was gripping the seats before I lost my mind.

"Do you wanna go to the hospital?!" John asked panicking more than what I was somewhat hurting.

"Yes John..." I sighed a little. "I rather go to the hospital so I can have the baby their than here at home..."

I gasped and screamed again. Ok the baby wants to get out badly. But I'm only seven months pregnant! Maybe I was mistaking. But still I'm going to the hospital!

John helped me to my feet and we rushed but safely (for me) down the stairs.

We got into his car and spurred off to the hospital.

THREE HOURS LATER: (*I'm skipping because I really don't know much about giving birth or how the process goes so...!)

I lied down in the white hospital bed. The sheets were soft. My head against the soft pillow. My arms by my side. My eyes toward the sky.

Chris paced back and fourth in my hospital room with the nicest suit on. He stared at me a couple times before continuing to pace back and fourth.

"Chris? What the fuck is wrong with you?" I asked him. I sat up slightly and stared at Chris.

Chris quickly put his hand up like he was telling me to stop. "Don't move." He muttered. His voice so deep. So low. But I forgot he was twenty-two.

"Chris...why wont you talk to me? I mean we're alone now. John went with the doctors to check on the baby. So just go ahead say it."

"You aren't suppose to be in this bed. You're suppose to be out interacting with your friends." Chris stopped pacing for a moment only to Google me. He then walked over to me and sat on the edge of my bed. The bed realesed a bellow as he sat. "I was suppose to keep you from this. Not let you..." Chris trailed off a little. I hated how he blammed himself for this. He always did it when I was pregnant.

"Chris..." I call out to him. "You don't have to blame yourself. I mean you couldn't have known this was gonna happen. You were gone at college..." I zoned out. "I mean like...It is what it is Chris. Why don't you go back to work?" I asked Chris trying to sound soothing. "I'll be fine. I mean John is here." I said once again trying to sound calmly.

"No..." Chris said simply. He didn't sound very happy.

Ace came back in with a doctor and the baby in his arms. I smiled and my mood brightened up like the sun. "Timothy!"

Ace walked over to put our new baby girl in my arms. I smiled and caressed her cheeks. "Hi Timothy..." I said calming.

She laughed a little.

(Ok pause...again... :)... I named her Timothy because that's my best friend's name! I love him. Enjoy! :) )

"Daren..." John called out to me. "The doctor said we can leave tomorrow."

I looked over to the doctor who only nodded. "Yeah, since Timothy is such a premi baby we're gonna have to look after her to see if she shows any signs of diseases or anything like that of that matter. But I doubt it. She seemed really healthy." The doctor smiled with a strode away.

Chris stared back at me still sitting on my bed. I smiled awkwardly at him and offered Timothy to him. For a while he hesitated but then gave in to holding her. Timothy smiled at Chris which forced a smile upon Chris' face.

Chris then looked up at from Timothy to me. He eyed my blondish brownish hair and eyed Timothy's blond hair. He then handed her back to me with a laugh.

"Holy shit!" I heard a deep yet a very high pitch voice squeal outside my door.

Chris, John's and my eyes whirled over to the door. It was...Teddy?

"Daren?!" He yelled as he made his way in my room. "What the fuck are you doing here?!" He laughed and walked over to me. "Are you okay?" His voice grew stern and his face dropped to such a serious way.

I nodded at him. "Yeah I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

He sighed with a shake of his head. His silky thick brown hair went from side to side. His eyes softened a bit. "My mom was shot." Teddy sighed again. "She was leaving a diner and BAM!" He clasped his hands together so loudly it scared me and everyone in the room. Timothy began crying slightly.

"Look what you did fucker." Ace groaned. He walked over to me.

"John don't cuss in front of her. She could pick up on these words." I said gently stroking the little hair on Timothy's head. She's has light blond...like her father. But she had hazel eyes like me and her young uncle.

"What is he doing here?" Teddy asked pointing to Ace.

I said nothing but continued to rock Timothy. She got quiet. Her eyes closed slightly and slowly.

"I'm her boyfriend who got her pregnant." Ace retorted.

I looked up from Timothy and stared at Chris. He was staring at Teddy.

"Are you serious? You two?" Teddy asked like he couldn't believe we were together. Hell! No one could!

"Yes, stupid. Need me to beat it into you?" Ace said threatingly.

"John..." I call out to him who sighed just a little.

Teddy groaned again before he noticed Chris was looking at him. "Now who's this?"

I almost chocked when I heard Teddy say that. "Teddy! That's Chris!"

Teddy as well almost chocked when he heard me. He stared at Chris for a long moment. As if he couldn't believe what he was seeing. I mean Chris had on a six hundred dollar suit. Versus Teddy had on some jeans and a blue scoop shirt. "Holy shit!" Teddy cursed again.

I shook my head again before saying, "Teddy stop with the cussing!"

Timothy whimpered a little.

"Man!" Teddy hollered. "You're looking good! I never thought you would look this good!"

"Yeah nobody did." Chris muttered. "But I am." Chris stood up from my bed. The bed bellowed a sound of relief. He walled over to Teddy slot. The two men eyed each other.

"Uhm sir..." A bashful nurse had walked in cutting into Chris' and Teddy's conversation. Everyone turned to look at the nurse.

"Uhm you're Mrs. Duchamp's son right?" She asked sheepishly.

"Yeah why?" Teddy asked shrugging a little.

"Come with me." The nurse stepped out and Teddy quickly followed behind her.

"Man, I hope she's okay. Poor Teddy." I whispered to myself. Ace watched me as I said that which made me scared.

"Hey Daren!" Eyeball greeted me. Charlie and Billy fell in behind him and I just had to groan.

"Why are they here?" I whined. "I don't want them to be!"

Eyeball ignored me with roll of his dark brown eyes. He motioned over to me and took possession of Timothy. He smiled and held her in the air. She laughed at the sight of Ritchie. Timothy was gonna be such a happy girl. I couldn't wait to see her older.

"I wish Gordie was here." I muttered to myself somewhat upset. He just had to be at a conference.

"So am I the baby's uncle?" Billy asked a sense of pride in his voice.

I laughed. "Whatever you want Billy."

"Me too!" Charlie smiled.

"Good so you guys can babysit." Ace turned toward them with a serious face. But Billy and Charlie laughed.

God... I pray to you. Let me make it in my new life... 


	14. Three Brothers Not Two

Daren's POV

April 2, 1970 9:53am. Timothy Merrill came into the world.

I stood up from the bed. Oh how my legs feel so good to be stretched. Though almost instantly I fell to the ground when I first stood up. I haven't been standing a lot ever since I had Timothy. But it did kind of feel good to fall.

John walked into the hospital room with Timothy sleeping in his burly arms. Her curly blond hair looked so soft and silky from here.

I had stood up and took possession of my daughter. I was so engaged on how cute and special Timothy is that I had no idea Ace had made a quick movement to get behind me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled her face against my neck. We were all alone in the hospital room. My new family...

"Are you going to school anytime soon?" Ace asked. His cool breath resting on my neck giving my shivers.

"Pfft!" I laughed. "As if! I'm not! I should maybe drop out."

"No. You wont. You're not gonna turn out like me. You're taking college courses there's no way I'll let you drop out." Ace had turned me around and held me by my shoulders sternly. He stared me dead into my hazel eyes but I avoided his blue.

"Ok fine." I sighed. "I guess I wont. Then what about Timothy?" I finally looked up to look at Ace's blue eyes. God...they were so beautiful.

"We'll figure something out...when we're married." John smiled down at me. "You're gonna marry me. You are."

John reached in his back pocket and pulled out something that was in a red small case. My heart almost instantly dropped and I could've passed out with Timothy in my spaghetti arms.

"You're gonna marry me." Ace said smoothly and reached for my left hand. He looked at me once more before kissing my hand. He slipped the slightly heavy ring on my left hand and stared at me. "You are."

"John...?" I called out to him so surprised. I stared down at the ring and my eyes popped. They were diamonds. Real actual diamonds. There were tiny diamonds on the perimeter of the ring leading up to the big diamond ring. My eyes popped at every single diamond.

"What do you think?" John asked with such pride in his voice. I never heard of it before. He must have worked pretty hard to get this ring for me.

"I love it, John!" I smiled and hug him to the side. With Timothy in my arms I couldn't hug him dead on. But I did stand on my tippie toes and kissed John for the longest time until I heard someone cough. And I knew it wasn't Timothy.

My eyes cut to the door to see a tall man. He was a little taller than Ritchie. Though he looked exactly like Ritchie. Brown curly hair with dark brown eyes. "Frank?" I questioned. "(A/N: I don't know what he looks like truth be told. I just knew they had a older brother who was in jail.)

The man smiled. "Wow Daren I must say you look amazing. How old are you now anyway?"

"Seventeen." I muttered. "How old are you? Thirty two?"

"Yep." Frank walked over to Ace, Timothy and I.

"What are you doing here?" I asked feeling somewhat scared. I haven't seen Frank for a really long time. He was serving time in jail for reasons I stopped caring about years ago.

"I know people in town still. I know what you and the rest of our so called family been up to." Frank paced around me a little. How could Ace just sit and watch?

"I know you got pregnant with Ace Merrill's baby." He glared at Ace and travled to a sleeping Timothy. "And is this your baby? What's her name?"

"Timothy." I muttered. "Frank...I think you should leave." I looked up at Frank.

"You want your brother to leave? I actually wanted to congraduate you Daren Chambers for getting pregnant by a dick at sixteen!" He began to yell.

I winced at his yelling.

"Don't call John a dick!" I snapped back.

"How could you?!" Frank spat. "You're only sixteen!"

"Seventeen!" I quickly correct him.

"And..." he began. He turned toward John. "I will cut your dick off for getting my baby sister pregnant! I bet you wouldn't have the balls to stick that small dick of yours up her ass if I was here!"

Ace stood there strong with a more of a "I done give a fuck" kind of face. It was like he wasn't scared of Frank. I was scared of him right now and I'm his sister!

"I did it because of love her..." John said calmly with the same careless look.

Frank stared at him for a moment before saying, "You love her? If you did you wouldn't have got her pregnant. And I oughtta beat the shit out of you."

"Yeah well maybe I should beat the shit out of you for being in prision!" I really honestly didn't wanna shout at Frank but it's whatever now. The words already escaped my lips. It's not like he didn't have it coming. He had suddenly showed up and now he wants to act all big brother. Well he's twelve years too late. And that's what Chris and Ritchie was for. I only needed them really.

"C'mon John." I grabbed his hand. "Let's go." Ace grabbed the rest of our things with my hand still intertwined with his and we left.

"God, I swear meeting Frank today was so..." I muttered to myself on the way to the car.

Ace stared down at me. I could see him through the former of my eyes. "What are you gonna do about him?" He asked.

I sighed and shook my head. "I have no idea. I guess tell Chris and Ritchie about him. I didn't think he was gonna be out of jail this soon." I look up at John. His eyes filled with...well I cant pin point it.

We got to the car and I buckled up Timothy tightly in her car seat. I made sure everything was secure. I've never done this before yet I knew what to do. As soon as I got pregnant I bought books after book about how to be a parent. Well more like how to take care of an infant. I forced Ace to read the ones I had finish. And surprisingly enough he finished all the ones I finished and others I failed to read yet before I read one book. I could tell he was gonna be a good father.

John started up the car and drove safely to the house.

I got out of the car with the help of John. He had opened the door for me and took my hand to pull me out. He even grabbed Timothy for me.

I opened the door for John due to he had Timothy in his arms. John stepped in and rushed to turn off the security alarm he had invested in. I had to admit I felt so much safer in his house than anywhere else. Well...our house.

I heard John talking and I thought he was on the phone. I walked through the kitchen and saw Chris and Ritchie at our kitchen table. "What are you doing here?" I asked quickly.

"We know Frank is back." Chris said standing up to give me a hug. "We just wanted to warn you."

I sighed and sat down at the table. I took Timothy from John and held her in my arms. I stared at her. "I know. He was at the hospital." I didn't look up. I continue to stare at Timothy's soothing face. Her beautiful face and presence was keeping me from exploding.

"What?!" Chris shrieked.

"He was there? He wasn't suppose to see you yet. I told him that. We were suppose to warn you because we thought it might be a lot on you. We know how much you loved Frank when we were young." Ritchie had admitted.

I had to to my eyes. Dang straight I was really close to Frank. He was my hero just like Chris and Ritchie always have been. But it was Frank who turned into a villian. And I swear I hated the sight of him now. I never wanted to see him again.

"Hey, don't put this stuff on my fiance. She just had a baby." John warned them. "It's not good for her right now." He rubbed my back a little.

"Did you say fiance?" Chris asked. He looked into my hazel eyes not wanting it to be true. And I'm happy to say it was true.

Darren Merrill. I think I like that.

(A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in the past weeks! I've been a little busy lately! :( I'm sorry this chapter is kinda short as welll! Well I hope you guys enjoyed and thanks for reading!) 


	15. Bye Brother? ?

"Daren..." Chris began. His voice was a little hazel eyes avoiding hers. "Can I talk to you outside?" Chris stood up from the kitchen table and walked toward the front door. He opened it and closed it with a slam. The whole house shook causing only for Daren to wince just as her daughter Timothy began to cry. Daren sighed rocking her which somewhat quieted her down.

"I got her." Ace took her from Daren and rocked her.

"Thanks John." Daren strutted toward the door and opened it and closed it softly. She saw Chris sitting on the hood of his car. Hand over his mouth.

"Chris..." Daren said softly walking over to him. She sat next to him. "It's okay...it's my decision."

"Yeah but it's my job to protect you from things like this! I shouldn't have went to college! I should've stayed and took up jobs around town."

Daren sprung up and roughly ran her hand across Chris' face. She did slapped him multiple times for saying such a thing. "Take." Slap. "That." Slap. "Back!" This slap was so hard that Chris fell off his car. "You cant talk so much bullshit!" Daren snapped. "I'm proud of you! I'm happy you are a lawyer now! Chris you don't know how much that means that you're a lawyer to me! You should be proud! Happy! Happy that you proved all the shitheads in this town wrong! It hard wasn't it?! Those dipshits said you couldn't do ! Now look at you!" Daren motioned to Chris' 1961 Ferrari 250 GT California and his clothes. That suit had to be a lot of money.

Chris stood up and dust off his suit that was covered with a little grass and dirt. There was even a tiny bug crawling up his sleeve. Chris flicked it off.

"And besides Chris..." Daren began. "I'm happy for once. Not living in fear of dad or the other cobras anymore." Daren self consciously smiled to herself. It was a sweet genuine smile.

She began walking toward her house but stopped and turned toward Chris. "I love you. Be happy." Daren began walking again.

"I would if my only little sister would leave that hoodlem alone." Chris muttered loud enough for Daren to hear.

She stopped but didn't look back at Chris. She shook her head before walking again.

She saw Richard walking out of her house and forced a smile upon her face.

"I'm leaving. I need to get home to Melissa." He smiled and ruffled Daren's hair with a peck on the forehead. Daren smiled before going into her house. She checked the clock. It was almost 9pm.

Daren spot Ace from her perevial vision and turned toward him. He didn't have Timothy in his arms. He was dressed in a tight white beater that drew out his abs through the shirt and khakis. Daren stared for a moment before rush to jump on him. She wrapped her legs and arms around him and placed a passionate kiss on him.

Ace quickly grabbed her butt and pushed her up against the nearest wall. He pushed his weight a little on her as he made a quick effort take off her shirt. He began kissing on her neck.

"John..." Daren breathed. "You too?" She ruffled through his hair.

Ace looked into her eyes. "It's been more than nine months. Can you blame me?" He growled a little in Daren's ear.

"No..." Daren muttered a little.

Ace yanked off Daren's pink bra earning a slight scream from his fiance. He quickly took of everything else as well.

Ace walked over to the couch with Daren in his arms. He slammed her down slightly.

Ace quickly wrapped his mouth around Daren's now harden nipple just as he fell between her legs. He let his right hand snake down her body to the middle of her thighs. Daren slowly brought them over Ace's head and closed them as his hand moved closer to her. But Ace brought her legs back between him and he continued to touch her.

"Mmm!" Daren moaned. Her arm blanked over her eyes. Her teeth biting down on her lip. "John..." she dragged out his name.

Ace kissed her stomach and proceeded down. He flicked Daren's clit with his tongue as he began to finger her. "Mmm!" She moaned again. Her toes slowly digging into the couch. "J-John!" Daren tossed her head back in pure pleasure.

Ace looked up from between Daren's legs. He took out his slimy fingers that were so wet only to plunge it back into her. "Ah!" Daren moaned loudly arching her back which was what Ace wanted her to do. He took his other arm and wrapped them around Daren's back. He pulled her up so that their eyes met. Daren blushed quickly and placed her head on Ace's shoulder.

Ace picked up his girl by her hips so that she hovered over his manhood. His grip on her slim waist was tight as he began to lower her.

Daren moaned as the tip of Ace's manhood began to slide through her. She gripped her fiance's shoulder hard as he continued to lower her. She whimpered as now the rest of Ace was entering her. She tossed her head back only to drop it back on Ace's shoulder. Her nails now clinging into his back. It was like she was a virgin again.

Ace began bouncing Daren on him. She moaned with every thrust and tossed her head a little. Her nails continued to dig into his back.

"John! It hurts! You're hurting me!" Daren continued to moan in pleasure even though she was feeling uncomfortable.

"No. You like it. Otherwise you wouldn't be dripping down my dick." He laughed in Daren's ear.

"John! I ah! I'm gonna cum!" Her toes curled into the couch. She twitched a little before coming. She dropped her hands and lied her head down on Ace's chest.

"See?" Ace teased.

"No." Daren whimpered.

Ace grabbed another tight firm on her waist and continued to bounce her on him. He slipped his hands under her butt and squeezed it. Daren let out a gasp.

Not long after Ace too had came before falling back with Daren lying on him. He kissed the knocked out girl.

"John..." Daren muttered. He thought she was ssleep.

"Carry me upstairs in our room with Timothy." She wrapped her arms around his neck and Ace stood up. As he moved Daren wrapped her tan legs around Ace's uncovered torso. She placed a kiss on Ace as he continued to go upstairs. She held it there until Ace had lied her down in the bed. She touched his face slightly before whispering, "John...you've been quiet." She traced his face again. "Why?"

Ace didn't say anything except kiss her on the lips.

"John." Daren shot up after the kiss was over. "What's wrong with you?" She grabbed the covers and clutched them. "You seem...disturbed. What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. I'm just tired I have work in the morning." He muttered before tossing Daren one of his shirts and her underwear. She caught it and stared at Ace a while longer.

"You really wanna know?" Ace walked over to her.

"Yes." Daren continued to whisper because she knew Timothy was sleeping in her room in her crib which lied at the foot of the bed. She tossed her shirt over her head and slipped on her underwear.

Ace slightly put his hands on either side of Daren's face. "Nothing is wrong with me. Maybe you are engaged to the wrong man."

Daren gasped. Tears forming in her eyes. "What? How? How could you say such a thing?" Her quiet whispers were getting a little louder.

"I know you love Chris and will do anything for him. So why don't you go ahead and leave me so you can make him fucking happy?!" Ace slammed his hand against the head board and Daren cringed. Timothy whimpered but didn't cry.

Daren stared at Ace wide eyed a little confused on why the hell he would say such a thing. But he remembered something. Chris and her had that talk. He must have heard somehow.

"Oh..." was all Daren said. She crossed her arms and stared at Ace. "Well I'm happy you heard. Save myself the trouble of telling you." She flipped her hair. Cockiness all in her voice.

"Too bad I'm not letting you." Ace growled in her ear making her shudder. "You're not leaving me. If I have to keep you captivated here...I will...you could say goodbye to daylight if you leave me." Ace smirked and grabbed a piece of Daren's golden hair. He tugged on it a little. "We're gonna be haply. Just like your dream. No drama or worries. Just us. Chris is not in our relationship so forget him."

Daren pushed on Ace but he wouldn't budge. "John you are insane. I'm not letting go of Chris. He's my big brother! I have to do what he says!" She quickly covered her mouth when she took notice that she was yelling.

"Daren your mother fucking seventeen. He doesn't exactly even live in Castle Rock. He can't boss you around anymore. Well it's either me or him." Ace pushed away from Daren and slept downstairs on the couch they just made love on. Daren could only sit their wide eyed, thinking.

"A/N: Okay! Again I'm sorry for not updating! I've been busy a lot! Major test and hanging out with my friends a lot these past weekends! But anyways! Hope you enjoyed reading about the Merill Family! ^.^ ^•^! Remember favorites, follows, reviews give me inspiration to write even more and even quicker! Muah! Love you guys! I honestly do! Muah!" 


	16. Oh Brother

_Daren's POV_

I slowly moved downstairs. My back pressed up against the cold wall. The hairs on my neck slowly standing up one by one. I sighed to myself before peeking over the wall to straight to the kitchen. John was sitting at our black round kitchen table bouncing Timothy. His blond hair looked so soft. I wanted to grab it and mess it up. He looked happy. I'm pretty sure he forgot about yesterday.

I ran to the living room before walking into the kitchen. I immediately saw Nia, a full time nurse/maid that Chris hired since he thinks it's his fault I had a baby at seventeen. It seems nothing I say would shut that conclusion down. He honestly thinks it's fault and there's nothing I can do to change his stubborn mind.

"Good morning, Miss." Nia greeted with a warm smile. She tossed the eggs she made into a bowl onto the table with the other food. I instantly smiled back to her. "Good morning." I moved over to the sink to wash my hands. I was ready to eat. I sat on the opposite side of the table from John. There I noticed Ritchie sitting in the seat next to me. I passed him a questioning look.

"I was just about to leave. I stopped by to see Ace and my beautiful niece." He stood and walked over to me. He kissed me on my forehead like I was a kid and I swatted him away. "I'm not a kid!" I quickly stood up. I faced Ritchie feeling like I was the big bad wolf. He laughed before walking toward the door. I followed. "I'm not! I reminded him. "Yeah you're not." He laughed before leaving.

I walked back over to the table before I grabbed a plate that had flowers on it. I tossed eggs on it after placing a sausage and biscuit on the plate. I stood up to pour myself some orange juice. I sat back down and grabbed a fork on the table. I begin to eat.

I watched as Nia grabbed Timothy from John with a smile. "C'mon love. Let's change you." She walked away to head upstairs.

I stared at John. He was already looking up at me which somewhat scared me. "John..." I simply said to him. "What?" He harshly said. I somewhat winced. He was being mean right now. And I could only hope it wasn't because of yesterday. Who knows? Maybe it wasn't.

"Can you drive me to school today? It'll make my day great." I somewhat smiled as I wiggled my feet under the table. I pushed my blond hair behind my ear.

"Drive your own damn self." John stood up from the table and tossed his food out. I self consciously gasped and tears formed up. I can't believe any of this. I don't wanna turn out like all of those other girls John had dated. Was I about to loose my first love? Wait. I'm just over thinking this. But I should make a decision now. "John!" I yelled as I walked over to him. I wrapped my arms around his torso and held him tight. "Please don't make me choose such a decision! We have a child now! We can't do this!" John quickly turned around to face me. He grabbed me by my non existing biceps and shook me. "Ugh!" I yelled. "Just tell me why your bastard of a brother over me!" John stopped shaking me after a while. "Chris doesn't even live near us! You're seventeen now! You can make your own decisions! I mean you have a baby!"

My teeth instantly grinded together. I clenched my fist before thrusting against John. "As if it was my choice.' I pushed him again. "Trust me. I didn't want to." I pushed past John to stand in front of him. "If I wanted to get pregnant at a young age..." I began. I poked him in the chest before spilling, "I would be dating someone my own age and not someone who is almost eleven years older than me." I brushed against him again and sat down to finish my breakfast, but... I couldn't.

I stood up and tossed my breakfast that I barely touched. "I...I uh gotta get ready for school.." I stuttered as I moved toward the stairs. I dragged my feet up the stairs and I slowly walked into my room where I saw Nia playing with Timothy. I forced a smile on my face. I moved over to the closet and threw on my clothes. A jean romper that was rolled at the bottom, a white shirt under and black Converse. "Bye Nia." I walked toward her. I held out my hands indicating for her to hand me Timothy. She smiled before giving her to me. "Bye Tim." I kissed her soft forehead and smiled. "Mommy will see you later." I kissed her again before handing Timothy back to Nia. "Bye Nia." I flashed her a smile before grabbing my books which seemed like I haven't touched in years.

I quickly ran downstairs feeling I was gonna be late. As soon as I got downstairs I looked at the clock. I had thirty minutes to get to school and it only barely takes me fifteen minutes to walk to school and fives minutes to drive. But I really should go now. I might as well go. Get this day over with. But I rather walk today. Prepare myself for what to come today. It's gonna be full of ugly glances.

"Bye John I'm leaving!" I yelled as I walked out the door. The air felt cold...or at least I think so. I might just have cold feet about going to school again. I began to walk. My head down as I walked down the sidewalk.

"Daren!" I heard someone groan out my name. I stopped and and turned around to see the hottest jock at school. He was a basketball player. A senior. Six feet, four inches. Mocha skin...blond crew cut. He was buff. And every girl wanted him. Even me.

I quickly turned away from him and sped up my pace. We talked from time to time and only hung out once and that was because we saw each other at a restaurant one day. I'm pretty sure he just wanted to know about my baby and how I was dating the baddest boy in Castle Rock.

I waved to Jake from behind. I didn't turn to talk to him. I could only speed up my pace. But I could hear a quicker pace. I knew it wasn't mine. I turned to see Jake right behind me. He slammed his hand down on my shoulder and I winced immediately. "Hey, Daren!" I stopped with a sigh. I turned to face him. "What?" My eyes sharp yet narrowed. "I just wanna talked to you like old times." He smirked as he slid his hand down my back. He rested it right above my butt. "Hnnn. Old times...what when I saw you at Johnnies? We just simply ate together. Not like we set anything up." I started walking. I really didn't wanna speak to Jake.

"C'mon! I'm just tryna be a friend! You're gonna need it! A lot of rumors went around that you didn't wanna have sex with Ace Merill. More like you were rapped and he forced you to stay with him. Ooh and have his baby too." Jake stated all the while nodding his head.

I quickly stopped and faced Jake. "Rape?" I repeated to myself. "But why would that drive people away?" I was confused. Rape... John could get into a lot of trouble if that got out to authorities. And I mean a lot.

"Oh it won't!" Jake smiled. "I just wanna be your best friend." He looked down at me before he wrapped his arm around me and began walking. "Listen..." He began. His voice stern. "No matter what happens...I'm gonna be here to be your friend." He looked me dead in my hazel eyes. "I swear on it."

I instantly smiled and I reacted in a weird way. I immediately hugged him tightly. At first he was a little surprised but he hugged me back. "But..." I pulled away from the hug. As I did...I could have swore I saw John's car pass us. No way. He didn't see it...or if it was him. But I can't let Jake know so I continued, "How come you want to help me?"

Jake sighed a little. He shuffled his feet a little. "Well...well...do you remember when I was a junior and I didn't play basketball all during that year?"

"Yeah..."

"Well my sister went to go see my mom in another state and she was rapped on her way there. She didn't tell anyone until I begged her to tell me. She was acting different. She wasn't her self and I worried. So...that's why." Jake looked down at me. He smiled. "So you better be your usual cocky ass, nice Daren." He continued to smile before playfully punching me in the arm.

I smirked. 'Oh trust me. I am. I'm not gonna let no dickhead pull me down." I laughed a little.

Jake wrapped his arm around me again and we walked to school.

_Ace's POV_

I could only stand still as I heard Daren leave for school. I kind of felt bad for what what happened earlier. Maybe I can catch up to her and drive her to school. I rushed upstairs to kiss Timothy bye before rushing to leave.

I started up the car and headed out. As I drove...I couldn't get Daren out my mind. Maybe I was being harsh. She is only seventeen. And that shit head Chris was her older brother that she so heavily adored. I never understood why either.

I spotted Daren and I somewhat smirked. My smirked quickly left as I saw her looking up to another guy. Her eyes sparkling or maybe I was delusional. But even worst...I saw her wrap her arms around the dick. Tightly! I cannot believe her! She! Ooooh! Wait until she gets home! And in pure anger I drove off.

My foot pressed down on the accelerator as hard as it would let me. My hands wrapped around the steering wheel oh so tight my knuckles turned white. I sat up in the seat a little forcing my foot down and the car to speed up. My focus...Well more like I didn't have any. I heard a very loud horn honking. The same horn multiple of times. It wasn't enough to take out of my non focus. I could only hear...not see...and it wasn't as if I was going def. But I could have from the loud crashing noise that had thrusted into my ears. I felt myself falling forward. My head banged against the dashboard quite a few times. I felt like I was being enclosed in my own car. But that's when I realized...I just hit a car dead on.

My car flipped over the somewhat smaller car. The top of my car making that horrible screeching noise and skid forward. I yelled in frustration and pain. No...I couldn't die. Well at least not yet. I had a daughter I was getting married soon! Daren! Timothy! My life had only just begun! Why now?! I only wanted-

_Daren's POV_

First period had barely started and everyone was passing me notes. Things like 'What's my baby's name?' 'Who's the father?' 'How was the sex?' Mostly disturbing things.

"Daren Chambers to the principal's office." What I'm guessing the vice principal called for me through the intercom. Everyone turned to look at me and I rushed out to room. I walked to the office and saw Charlie and Billy.

I furrowed my eyebrows together. "What are you dipshits doing here?" I asked as I got closer to them.

Charlie paced a little nervously. "Charlie...What?" He frightened me doing that.

"Ace is in the hospital..." Billy began. "He's not stable."


	17. Disasters Bring Pain, Brother

_Daren's POV_

I gave Billy and Charlie a look. My mouth dropped wide open. My eye brows furrowed together. My nose twitching. "You dick bags better not be lying to me!" I yelled but then I realized I was on school property and my choice of words weren't exactly the best.

I pushed up against Charlie's chest who immediately grabbed my wrist and held me. "You guys better not be lying! If you are I will chop your mother fucking dicks off and tell your girlfriends, wives or whatever I'm sorry!" I shook against Charlie I didn't care if the whole school listened to me scream and cuss my lungs out. John "Ace" Merill better be okay and that these two shits were trying to pull some messed up stunt. As crazy as it was...I loved John. Though I never really got to be with other guys my own age so I don't know what it's like to love or like. John would always drive them away which would drive me crazy. But even after John warned them the boys would always come back. But not after I got pregnant. Not many guys stepped my way. Jake had been the first. Speaking of the devil...

"Hey, Daren." Jake walked in with a smile but faded when he saw I was being held by Charlie. "Let her go." He demanded.

Billy looked at Jake. "Get lost shit heave. Can't you see we're having a discussion with her? She's Ace Merill's girl..you know that right? I don't think he'll appreciate you talking to his girl."

"Billy let him go..." I muttered. "He's just a friend. And don't we have to go to the hospital?" I pushed Charlie again with my butt. "Let me go."

"Ease up will ya" Charlie smirked. " We gotta get you to the hospital...right?" Charlie smirked again before grabbing me by my waist and hoisting me up. I kicked my feet up and squealed. "Charlie!" I somewhat laughed.

"Hey! You guys are making too much noise! Are you two leaving or what?!" The secretary yelled. We all winced."Oh yeah we're leaving...with her." Billy grabbed my kicking legs before I kicked him in the face. "Oh you little!" Billy pulled me closer to him Charlie holding me up by my shoulders.

"Hey! Put her down!" Jake yelled.

"I don't think Ace would appreciate you trying to help his girl so much...I suggest you back away before I deal with you." Billy warned.

"Can you two take me to the hospital or were you dick heads lying!?" I yelled as I kicked Billy in the butt. I gave him a stern look before looking at Jake with soft eyes. "It's okay...Something happened to my daughter and I gotta get to the hospital. I uh..." I turned back to Billy. "You jackasses let me go!" I pushed up against Charlie rather hard who pushed me up closer to Billy. I wrapped my arms around Billy trying not to fall. "Jake for your sake please... You really don't wanna be associated with me." Billy jumped as he tried to hold me up."Let's go."

"But what if I like you?!" Jake yelled as we walked out the office.

"Oh no!" Charlie turned around. "We gotta beat him up because when Ace finds out...His ass is grass."

"Charlie let's go." Billy said as he headed for the doors.

"Ah shit my books!" I yelled. "And damn it Billy put me down! I'm not a baby!"

"Don't worry Chambers..." Jake assured me. "I'll take them to your dad's house." I wanted to say I didn't live at my dad's house anymore but I decided not to. He would ask me where I was now and everyone thinks I was rapped by Ace and I couldn't tell him the truth.

"I dare ya." Billy said with a smirk and and walked away with me in his arms like a baby.

"Can you let me go now?!" I whinned and slapped Billy on the back of his neck. He cringed but didn't let go. "You are suck a child!"

"Thanks for noticing! Maybe I am! I wanted to be immature at this age! But I can't! Too many fucking responsibilities that I can't count on my hands." I tossed my right hand up. I lowered my head on Billy's shoulder. "Stop treating me like a child. I'll be eighteen soon enough." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah well you're still a kid to us." Charlie jumped in.

"I see." I quietly told myself.

Billy dropped me and we all walked to his car in silence. I slid into the back seat and buckled up. The whole ride I stared out the window hoping it was some awful dream. Please John...be alive.

We jogged...well they jogged meanwhile I ran inside. Once I entered the hospital I stopped and turned to look for Charlie and Billy. "You guys are slow." I said as soon as they caught up to me.

They escorted me to the table. Why? I don't know. They wouldn't let me pass them.

"Name?" The nurse asked with a somewhat awkward smile.

"Ace Merill." Billy and Charlie both said.

The nurse nodded and put in the name into the system. She looked up and gave us an eerie look. "Sorry...There's no Ace Merill."

"What? Try it again." Charlie demanded. He looked at me and Billy.

The nurse breathed in sharply before shaking her head no again.

"You jackasses! Move!" I yell and push them out the way. I cleared my throat and smiled at the nurse. "John Merill?"

The nurse shrugged before putting it in the system. She smiled up at me. "Yes ma'am there is a John Merill. Fourth floor last room on the left." I flashed a smile at the nurse. "Thank you." I turned to face Billy and Charlie. I smirked. "Dumbasses." It felt good to stride away proving them down right wrong.

I don't know why the Nurse said last room on the left when there were other rooms up there past John's room. But I found it when I saw _John Merill _posted on a clipboard outside one of the rooms. He was the first name out of three others.

I slowly open the door. It was somewhat dark. I wanted to turn back but for some reason I just couldn't. The more I walked in...the more I saw John. He was in the first bed closest to the door. He was awake. His head turned slowly toward the door. And what I saw made me lowly squeal.

"Daren?" John called out. His voice was low and it sounded desperate.

I ran over to him and looked down at him. Tears streaming down my face. "What happened?! John!"

"Shhh..." He tried to quiet me down like a father does to his little girl when she's in pain. "Get in the bed with me...Please...That makes me feel better."

My eyes softened and I somewhat smiled. But it pained me to see him move to side of his bed for me. He was wincing and cringing the whole time as he moved over. But I carefully sat down on the bed next to him before lying down next to him. "John...what happened?"

"Car accident...I was speeding and I didn't realize I was on the wrong side of the road and I hit a car dead on...I flipped over the truck and well yeah..."

"John! Why weren't you paying attention?!" I yelled at him but realized there were other patients in the room. "Now look at you..." I noticed he had a cast around his leg. Well LEGS. "And you broke both of your legs."

"Yeah well it's your fault." John somewhat rolled his eyes.

"What?! How?!" I shrieked.

"I felt bad about not driving you to school so I was driving and I stopped but I saw you hugging some dick and talking to him like he was me. So I was fucking pissed the fuck off."

"Oh that Jake guy, Daren?" Billy asked. "Oh yeah that kid. He has a little crush on Daren." Charlie added. I was beginning to think they hated me and every person who came in contact with me besides John and Ritchie.

John gave me a long strong stern look. "Charlie...Billy...go deal with him." John commanded.


	18. The Hardest PartOh Brother

I am so sorry I have not updated! I've been busy with my other story 'The Mighty Fall' It's Graceland which became my new favorite show. . But here goes more to it...! , I can't update until the week after next! I'll try and type it on my phone but I'm going on vacation and I'll be busy. Thanks for all the support and I sincerly love you guys! I love this story! This is one of my most prized possesion! I'm stuck up when it comes to this story. I really think I did a good job but that's me being stuck up again. Sorry...I just feel this is my best story that I ever written. Thanks guys and I'm sorry~!


	19. My Brother's Pain

Daren's POV

"What!?" I shrieked. I rushed out of the bed. I hooked my arms around Billy. "Please! Don't do it!" I cried out loudly. Billy whipped around and pulled me off of him. I glared at Billy angrily. "Why in the fuck are you guys even listening to John!? You guys are too old to be following him still!" I spat at him unintentionally.

Billy pushed me rather hard. "Shut up." He demanded. I smirked. He knew I was right. "You guys can suck a dick." I hissed and left the hospital.

I can't believe I left school for this! I hate them! John too! Ugh! Jake didn't do anything to them! He's taking this too far!

I walked home. I just wanted to see Timothy. Maybe I'll take her on a walk. We could walk to my old house.

I entered my house quietly. I saw Timothy in her high chair in the kitchen. I smiled and walked over to her. "Hey." I greeted her and picked her up. I gave her a kiss and she laughed. "Mommy missed you so much." I kissed her again.

"Oh hello." Nia greeted me nervously.

I whipped around. "Where were you?" I snapped. "She was out here by herself. Anything could've happened." I paced back and fourth.

"I was just in the other room grabbing her bottle." Nia admitted. She held up the bottle and shook it. I had eased up a little but I continued to hold my stern look that I had mustered the second Nia had entered the room.

"What are you doing home so early?" Nia asked.

I sat down at the kitchen table with Timothy in my lap. "I uh..." I slowly began. "John is in the hospital. But I came to get Timothy and head over to my dad's...place..." I paused. Taking Timothy to my dad's place. Ennnn...not great idea. "Never mind. That wouldn't be such a great idea. Especially if my old man is home." I stood up and sat Timothy back in her high chair. I kissed her on the forehead. "Mommy has to go again." I kissed her once more before grabbing my car keys and leaving.

I drove too my dad's house and saw Chris' car parked outside the house. I smiled a little but then I thought of something. Chris and Gordie didn't often come here...especially not after they both graduated. I shrugged and entered the house. I saw Gordie first and I smiled. I shoved my keys in my pocket and rushed over to Gordie. "Gordie!" I yell and spring on him. Gordie caught me and held me tightly as he swung me around. "I missed ya." I admitted. Once Gordie sat me down on my feet I smiled up at him. "I haven't seen ya in a while."

"Yeah..." Gordie simply said. I stared at him questioningly. "Why are you being so simple?" I asked as I furrowed my eyebrows together. "I'm not..." Gordie said a little nervous as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah you are. What's wrong?" I crossed my arms and gave a stern look at me. "Well...I don't think it my place to tell you." Gordie said. I stared into his eyes that said he was 'sorry.' "Gordie..." I began slowly. "Oh my God! Is Chris dead?!" I shrieked. I covered my mouth and slouched. Tears swell up in my eyes. "You better be lying!" I yelled through my covered mouth.

"What? No Chris isn't dead!" Gordie yelled. "I wouldn't have told you that anyway!"

My tear wet face turned into a scolded one. "Why the hell not?!"

"Would you two stop yelling?" Chris asked coming into the kitchen. "You two sound like siblings." Chris walked over to me and hugged me. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." He whispered slowly. My face was buried in his chest. When had he got so buff? "Promise." Chris tried to soothe me. He rubbed my back slowly and whispered, 'I'm okay.' over and over. I couldn't take it anymore so I gently pushed away from him. I stared up at him with furrowed eyebrows. "You're treating me like I was when I was seven." I muttered not able to look at him.

I sat down at the kitchen table and rubbed the bridge of my nose. "Okay..." I began. "Why are you two really here?" I asked and stopped rubbing my nose. "You guys hardly come here."

"Well..." Chris started. "Dad is in the hospital. He got a little of alcohol poisoning. But he isn't dead...surprisingly..." Chris muttered that last word. He sat down at the table with me. He looked at me with 'sorry' eyes. "Am I...suppose to feel bad?" I asked with a little laugh. I shook my head. "Well I'm not gonna feel bad. Wanna know, why? Because he hurts you in Ritchie. And I really haven't been able to look at him since he shot Ritchie..." I rolled my eyes. "For no mother fucking reason." I muttered.

"Anyway..." Gordie changed the subject. "Why are you here? Aren't you suppose to be at school?" Gordie questioned me.

I scoffed. "Well...Billy and Charlie came to get me...They said...uhm..."

"What?!" Chris yelled. He quickly stood up so fast and hard that his chair fell back. "Those dipshits shouldn't even be able to do that! Where did they take you?!"

"To the hospital! John got in an heavy car accident!" I spat. "They came to take me."

"I swear to God...I'm gonna kill Ace Merill if it's the last thing I do...and his dumb dogs..." Chris swore all the while clenching his fists.

(A/N: A very short chapter ik...-.-'...sorry! I'll try to update soon but at least I hoped you liked it.)


End file.
